Returning Home
by owlx
Summary: Companion to New BeginningsrnMarcus pov.
1. Default Chapter

Returning Home /companion to New beginnings / 

Babylon five.

Disclaimer: All the B5 characters and B5 itself belong to JMS growl

Pairings: M/I C/H !

Summary: Sometimes returning Home isn't as simple as you would hope. Especially if you've been dead for 5 years!

indicates thoughts

#indicates Babcom or Link transmissions#

PART ONE.

"I love you Susan."

He had finally said it. There was no reason to be silent now.

Exhaustion swept over him he laid his head down beside her. There was no reason for distance now.

Death granted him these treasures and he savoured them.

He knew that others, his love included would see his actions as a fulfilment of his death wish. But in his heart he truly believed that to save her life was vastly more important than the continuation of his.

His eyes always so alive closed for the last time.

Goodbye love.

Where am I?

"Calm down Marcus, everything is okay. Now open your eyes my friend." A familiar voice instructed him quietly.

Eyes? I'm supposed to be dead. What the bloody hell is going on?

"Marcus open your eyes," the voice ordered once more.

This time Marcus complied.

He had no idea where he was. The surrounding area seemed to consist of oddly soothing swirls of pale colour and not much else.

Well except for the two familiar figures before him.

On the left stood the imposing façade of a Vorlorn , but it was the other figure that held his attention.

okay I know that the Vorlorns have left our Galaxy and I'm dead. But what the hell do I say to Sinclair?

"Hello would be acceptable," the regal Minbari replied with a very un-Minbari grin on his face. "And I'm known by a different name now my friend," He teased putting his warm hand on Marcus shoulder.

Valen …can you read me?

"Yes my friend I can read you. It takes a bit of time and patience, but you don't have to worry about that for now." Valen stated quietly then turned to the silent Vorlorn and nodded.

The mammoth shrouded creature gracefully moved toward Marcus. Valen must have sensed Marcus unease for he turned back and smiled reassuringly.

"There is no reason to fear Marcus. He is going to set something in motion, something that is necessary if the future is to be."

I never could figure out what the hell you were saying, when you went into Jesuit mode. Those priests taught you their ways too well.

Valen smiled as memories of his other life flitted through his mind. Before reassuring his friend once more.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, it just isn't time for you to be here permanently."

I truly hate it when you and Delenn say that…nothing to worry about Marcus translates to Major Bumpy Ride in my books.

"Not this time I promise," Valen swore with an understanding smile. "Just remember this Ranger. I do not want to see you before your time, and that is a long way off my friend. Now it is time."

Time for what? Oh hell! I'm so tired again.

"Sleep for a little while longer your safe here with me."

Marcus felt a hand brush his hair back from his face and a loving kiss placed on his brow. Then nothing

Babylon five spun calmly in its assigned place in space, adjacent to Epsilon 3 in the portion of the galaxy called the Euphrates sector.

But within one of its several medlab facilities calm had no place, for unexpected alarm had shattered any illusion of that.

"Dr Hobbs its one of the cryotube alarms," a harried nurse informed the CMO in an anxious tone.

"Oh hell," Dr Lillian Hobbs exclaimed as she jumped up from her desk. This was not a good start to the day.

Hobbs and the nurse moved quickly to the seclude area that housed the remaining cryotubes.

Don't let it be three…please don't let it be him…not number three.

As soon as the door slid open Hobbs knew that her prayers had not been answered. The alarm on number three was blaring loudly.

"Shit it just had to be this one," she muttered rushing forward to see what could be done.

On the small monitor attached to the cryotube bay a neon-red light flashed out its warning but it was the readings that had Hobbs shouting orders.

"Have Isolab 1 prepped…Get a gurney and crash team in here stat."she ordered as her agile fingers danced frantically over the keyboard below the readings panel. Her actions caused the machinery to release its grip on the tube and lower it softly to the ground.

Hobbs listed to the soft mechanical sounds trying to calm her heart even as she prayed for its owner.

oh god Marcus please hold on.

The crash team with the gurney rolled to a stop beside the shaken woman.

"Right lets be ready for anything people, she declared looking at each team member.

Then she turned and with a deep breath keyed in the final code that would unlock the door.

The tubedoor clicked and Hobbs quickly pulled it open.

Lillian Hobbs had seen many weird and wonderful things in her time on B5. But the sight before her left her shocked to the core.

Where there should have been a frozen, practically dead man in the tube., now there lay before her breathing, warm one.

"Get him into Iso now. I want every system checked and rechecked. Come on move."

Hobbs yelled even as she tried to stay calm and objective.

Yeah like that's possible. This is Marcus Cole, the Ranger who drove everyone in Medlab nuts. The Ranger to who all of B5, hell the whole Galaxy owes a big thank-you and more.

With a mental shake Hobbs followed her team out of the cryobay, when a stray thought stopped her in her tracks.

"Listen up everyone! NO ONE is to leave Medlab until I have seen them," she announced loudly. Then ignoring the confused looks of the newer staff she masked up and entered the Isolab.

But it was the sheen of tears in the eyes of the staff who knew just who number three really was, even if they weren't supposed to, that stayed with her as she moved forward.

She called out for the results of the results of the primary tests as she entered the sterile environment

"Respiratory, Cardiac and Brainwave functions all normal for an unconscious man Doctor," the head nurse replied calmly wondering what it was about this case that was troubling the Doctor so much. He had seen her handle much stranger incidents without batting an eyelash, but today her tempestuous emotions were very evident.

"Recheck them. Take blood and tissues samples and send them to Jacobs. Priority!"

"Doctor Jacobs doesn't begin his shift for another two hours…"

"Wake him up. I want this done now,"Hobbs instructed tersely, then re-focused on the brain scan on the monitor.

Look at those beautiful energy impulses. Looks good Marcus, looks real good.

"Doctor?"

"Yes…sorry Amelia. What did you say I was kinda lost in the scan?"

The older woman smiled understandingly then said, "I've checked his reaction to light and scanned his ears, both satisfactory." She repeated her voice happy ,but tired.

Hobbs grinned, "Better and better," she muttered. Then she really looked at the nurse and observed how tired Amelia really was.

"Amelia weren't you due to go off?"

Amelia nodded then quietly said, "I was, but..I.didn't want him to wake up surrounded by stangers. You know?"

Lillian looked at the other attending team members and realised that Amelia was correct. Only Amelia and herself knew Marcus Cole, Ranger and total pain in the ass.

Lillian smiled softly at the other woman as she declared, "From what I'm seeing its unlikely he'll wake up anytime today. I think its safe for you to go get some sleep. You know your going to need it when he wakes up…that and a strong rope to tie him to the bed.

Amelia laughed knowing it was true. She laughed even harder when she took in the shocked looks on the others faces at Hobbs comment.

"That or some industrial glue," she quipped in return.

"That might work too. Now off with you."

"Well if you're sure?"Amelias eyes once more fixed on the prone man.

It's so strange to see him still

"I'm sure. Just one thing though, and this is for everyone," Hobbs announced gaining the total attention of the team. "This case has to be discussed with NO ONE…this incident did not take place…the penalties for ignoring this order are instant dismissal and possible court-martial. Are we clear on this people?"

Amelia nodded immediately and smiled. The others looked at each other in total confusion.

"Doctor Hobbs do you mean with…?" one of the nurses began.

"I mean with NO ONE; not with each other, not with other Medlab staff, not with your wives, husband, lovers, not with any officer, Ranger, Ambassador, President…Anyone I missed out?" Hobbs interjected loudly hoping to halt the Q&A before it started.

No one on the team had ever heard Lillian Hobbs raise her voice in such a way, so that alone convinced them that she was completely serious about her order.

Everyone silently nodded their agreement, if not their understanding.

"Good. Right Amelia off you go and send young Sophie in, she could do with some experience in here." Lillian commented her tone and volume once more back to normal.

"Fine doctor see you in eighteen,"Amelia replied smothering a yawn as she turned to the exit.

"Okay Amelia. Henderson have you the new results…?

"Computer what time is it?" Lillian Hobbs queried as she fell into her deskchair once more.

It is 0659hrs

"God I am so tired," she moaned as she kicked off her shoes and wriggled her aching toes.

"Oh that is sooo good," she muttered stretching out. "Only five more hours to go."

Right so how the blazes am I going to do this? Maybe Corwin would be willing to help? Yeah! He would understand the reasons for bending the rules. After all he's old skool too.

She sat up straight once more,not really knowing why, afterall Corwin wouldn't see her.

"Medlab to C&C," she spoke clearly into her link.

#C&C here Doctor Hobbs what can I do for you?#Corwin's calm voice replied

Not for long

"David can you go private?" she asked hesitantly hoping that the Captain wasn't about to hear her request.

That would lead to lecture number…I've lost count how many.

#Are you okay Lillian?# David asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine…just tired."

#Okay going private…right what's going on?#

"David I need a gold channel to contact Delenn without Lochley knowing."She blurted the sentence out in one tremendous rush.

#Lillian what's going on?#

"There is no easy way to say this…Marcus is out of Cryo and seems to be totally healed."

#Oh my God#The shock in his mellow voice was almost tangible.

"David I wouldn't normally ask, but this is Marcus Cole we're talking about. As for the Captain you know that she has never understood the relationship between B5 and the Rangers, that's why you're stuck in the middle."She hurriedly explained.

Silence reigned.

"David?"

#Okay Ill set it up from here and patch it through to you on your Babcom. Keep me up to date.# He instructed softly

"Of course David, and thanks," She replied relieved by his answer.

#Corwin out#

#Channel open# the Babcom informed the room moments later.

#Doctor Hobbs, my name is Ivaln. I am an aide to Entilzha Delenn. I have been told that you wish to converse with her. I am afraid that is not possible at present. May I be of some assistance?#

Hobbs looked closely at the image of the stately Minbari, judging her chances of winning an argument. Not Good. Try a different tack.

"That is unfortunate Ivaln. Would you be able to pass on a message to her?" Lillian spoke slowly trying to surpress the urge to scream Get her now.

#That I could undertake for you Doctor# the Minbari replied bowing his ornate bonecrest as he spoke.

"That would be wonderful. You see it has taken me longer than I wanted to find the information that **Delenn required**…much longer than I thought."

#I will make sure she is given the information as soon as she is free.#

"Thank you so much Invaln.i am in your debt. The message is a simple, if odd one. It is simply -Code 7r." Hobbs explained to the now confused looking image.

#Code 7r ?#

"Yes that is it. Thank you again Invaln in this **important** matter. Hobbs out."

She closed the channel before he could start to ask annoying questions.

Minbari always ask such long questions, and the longer I'm on the bigger the chance of being noticed.

Hobbs stretched again, listening to the satisfying click of her aching spine. She tried to organise her thoughts before she began to record her report on the last two hours.

"Only two hours seems longer," she muttered to the empty office, while she searched for a comb to straighten her normally tidy dark hair.

Finding one she accomplished her task.

Better get a brush and comb for Marcus, he always prided himself on his distinctive hair. And why not it is lovely.

"Computer prepared to download visuals from Cryolab1 time index 0459hours till 0510hours, then from Isolab1 0510hours to 0657hours to new file: MarcusR. Then…"

she began to archive this tremendous, but definitely weird morning.

At 0730hours a signal was received in C&C, not a normally notable occurrence as they received 1000s of message signals every day. But this one was noticed.

It was noticed by one very relieved Lt Commander David j Corwin, officer in charge of the C&C,until the Captain arrived in 15mins.

Thank you god. It came before Lochley got here. Hope **she** has some idea of how to handle this without me ending up on charges.

Even as the thought passed through his mind he knew that if him being court martialed was what it took to protect the Ranger …well then so be it.

Since Captain Elizabeth Lochley had taken command of B5 when Ivanova had left,he had found himself acting as a buffer zone between the Rangers and her. It wasn't that Lochley was a bad leader, far from it it was just that she had no idea what to do with, or even how to treat the Rangers. And over the years he had discovered that the Rangers were quite content with the way things were.

what was it Blunn and Sholae had said—You are used to how we work, what we will or won't do. You do not try to make us into Earthforce personnel. You are a part of B5s past victories and glorious future. She is not.

He had puzzled over those words for a long-time. And still hadn't come to a conclusion about their meaning.

Sure he had tried over the years to bring the two parties closer together, but in the end it seemed that both the captain and the Rangers were content with the distance between them. He did feel rather guilty about keeping this from his captain, but Lillian was correct, the captain wouldn't understand. Infact he doubted that she even knew who Marcus Cole was, never mind what he represented to the Rangers.

Hell! The Rangers will be swarming to Medlab. Even dead Cole attracted the attention and respect of his brother and sister Rangers. When they find out…when they find out! Hell they probably already know. Oh man my head hurts.

#Doctor Hobbs it is very good to see you again#

Lillian looked at the image of the ever serene Entilzha of the Anlashock mentally thanking every deity she could think of.

"You too Delenn. You are looking well," She answered politely try to plan out what she should say to the Minbari leader.

#Lillian you are looking worried. Come tell me what has occurred to move you to use that code.# Even through the space that separated them Delenns accented standard sounded so beautiful, so caring.

Until that point Lillian had managed to surpress her turbulent feelings but Delenns honest concern released them.

"Oh! Delenn I really don't know…how or…what to say," she forced out brokenly through her flowing tears. "Its just so amazing. I'm…I'm sorry I'm not making much sense. It's just so overwhelming…"

#Lillian as my husband keeps saying -spit it out #Delenn gently advised the distraught young woman.

"Your right," she replied trying to compose herself enough to give her report. "At 0500hrs station time one of the Cryotube alarms went off. It was number three. But when I got there…the readings on the panel…well they were hard to believe. I can't believe I'm getting to say this, but Delenn Marcus is in Isolab one, and all his systems seem to be those of a healthy but unconscious man."

There she paused to dry the tears that had continued to flow.

#In Valens name…at 0500hrs?#

"Yes that's correct. Delenn what ever is wrong?" Hobbs questioned seeing the other woman's face pale.

#You don't know?#The Minbari woman softly asked.

"Know what Delenn?" Hobbs implored knowing that if it worried Delenn then it was real bad.

#At 0500hrs Earth Standard time the Drahk attacked Earth, but not with standard weapons. I am so sorry Lillian, they released numerous satellites which encompassed Earth with some kind of Chemical agent into its atmosphere. John has people sending us computer analysis of the agent to find out exactly what it is and the effect it will have on your world. But …I'm sorry Lillian, if the Drahk had it it is more than likely to be Shadow tech left behind from the war.#Delenn informed the shocked Doctor.

"Oh my sweet lord!" Lillian gasped. "But why…why did they do this..why now?"

#They were servants of the Shadows, now they seek to become masters. Humans enables the rest of us to rid the Galaxy of the Shadows, maybe they see this as taking out a threat to that aim.#Delenn theorised.

Both women fell silent pondering on the continuous war they seemed destined to fight against the darkness.

"Well for now I cant aid Earth, so Ill concentrate on our Station Ranger. You know it always intrigued me that no other Ranger, no matter how long they were stationed here, took on that title." Lillian stated with a faint smile on her wan face.

Delenn laugh tinkled through space to lighten the office on B5 #Marcus was…is unique. Lillian I have seen many Rangers, past and present, and over time many have become friends. But not one has usurped Marcus place in my heart.#

Lillian smiled, then laughed as the Rangers past escapades ran through her mind.

"Unique is that a polite way of saying CRAZY or maybe Pain in theButt? He will have this place in a total uproar within 24hrs of waking up. In fact it is already beginning and he's still asleep. Two of the younger nurses are totally infatuated with him."

#Now Lillian you know you wouldn't change him. As for the nurses I think you should warn them that his heart is taken. Speaking of Susan have you contacted her yet?#

"Delenn I'm afraid I'm going to be in Big trouble. I haven't followed Station regulations. Only my staff, Corwin and you know anything about this. If I tell Lochley she wouldn't realise…well you know what she's like. Also I was scared some of our nasty friends might make an attempt on his life while he's unconscious…"Hobbs voice trailed off at that sick thought.

Delenns features hardened once more.

#And why would you be in trouble Lillian, you were following my explicit requests in the event of this occurrence. And as Marcus Cole is a Minbari citizen I don't see that it is anyone else's business. Do you?#

Lillian had to smile at that, even five years down the line, Delenn was still Tricky with a definite capital T "No I don't, but how do you wish to proceed from here?"she asked thankful to have the support of Delenn.

Delenn didn't hesitate, her Grey training coming to the fore.

#After this call I will contact Mr Allan and inform him of what has occurred and that I am on my way to B5. I will also inform him that I wish my visit to be an inconspicuous one. Then I will explain our silence about Marcus recovery I am sure that Zack will understand. I will also contact the Anlashoc onboard B5 and have them assign the appropriate personnel to guard him. You were correct when you said that Marcus could become a target to those he upset in the past.#

"What about Captain Lochley?"

#I will deal with the Captain when I get to B5. No doubt this attack on Earth will be the focus of her attention, that will give me time to get there. I will leave Yedor early tomorrow and should arrive the afternoon of the next day. For now just push all enquiries my way. You concentrate on my…on my Ranger…. In Valens name! I never thought to say that again.# Delenns voice broke on her last statement as silver tears ran unchecked down her beautiful face.

Hobbs smiled her understanding then said, "It looks like we are both going to have a very busy day. So I will let you get on with your part and attend to mine. Ill keep you up to date with any changes of course."

#Thank you Lillian and may Valen watch over you all. Delenn out.#

Lillian sighed, she was so relieved that Delenn was coming, but for now…

"Shoes back on Hobbs you have work to do and a friend to watch over."

Zack Allan had thought that nothing could surprise him.

He was wrong.

He was not unduly perturbed by a personal message from Minbar, not even at 0740hrs. But the look on a certain Minbaris face did surprise and worry him. A lot.

Surprise, because it had been a long time since he had seen that look on Delenns normally serene face.

Not since the Captain's return from Zhahadum.

Worry, because she looked like she had been crying.

"Good morning to you Delenn," he said calmly waiting to see if she would tell him what was wrong.

#Good morning to you Zack. You are looking well. #Delenn replied as if by rote.

Now Zack really began worry.

#Zack something has occurred that you need to be made aware of…#

"The Drahk attack…thanks Delenn but I'm up to date with it," Zack interjected, feeling again that sick roll in his stomach at the thought of the vindictive act.

#No Zack ,not that. I knew you would be appraised of that. No this is closer to home, and more personal. I am going to take Johnsadvise on this and spit it out, basically because I cant think of any other way. At 0500hrs the alarm on Number three cryo tube went off…#

"WHAT! Did they fix it in time? Ivanova will go ballistic…" He stated as he jumped up and began pacing his office floor.

#ZACK! …Zack it is alright #Delenn assured him loudly.

Zack stopped his pacing and look at Delenns image on the screen.

Yeah she's been crying, but not -the death of her Ranger- type tears.

"OK Explain?"

#A miracle…Zack, Marcus has come back to us#.

"How?" the bewildered man demanded as he retook his seat.

#Dr Hobbs didn't explain and I didn't ask. To be honest I don't care, I'm just overjoyed that it has occurred.# she smiled softly as the joy shone from her eyes.

"Yeah, so why the early morning call?" he finally queried.

#Marcus status has been kept secret, per my request. I don't think Susan, Steven or Michael for that matter could go through all that pain again, so until we are sure that Marcus is here to stay I don't want them informed. Also as he is a Minbari citizen his well being falls under my jurisdiction. To this end I have contacted the Rangers already on B5 and apprised them of the facts. They will post guards on Marcus in Iso1 to prevent any reprisals for past deeds.#she paused waiting to see his reaction to her words.

He sat silent for a moment then nodded his head.

"I understand the need for silence, but if the Rangers are seen outside of Medlab it will cause rumour and speculation to run rife through the station. Therefor Ill station a couple of my guy's outside. People who know what they're guarding." He announced.

#Very well Zack, that will be satisfactory. There is one last thing, I will reach B5 the day after tomorrow, probably in the afternoon. I want to arrive as quietly as is possible.#

"What you really mean is Lochley is not to be told any of this till you get here, correct?" Zack grinned evilly as a light blush formed on Delenns fair skin.

"You two are impossible."

#Zack I acknowledge that Captain Lochley is a fine officer and soldier. But can you imagine the piranha's that would descend on Marcus if Earthdome became aware of his resurrection.#

Zack had no choice but to agree with this statement. Earthdome was the last place to hide sensitive information, it had more holes than a colander. Lochley was a good soldier, and good soldier's reported to their superiors. Okay, she had been here long enough to learn how to bend the rules, but the rulebook was still in her back pocket.

"Okay Delenn for now we will do this your way," he declared with a sigh.

#Thank you Zack I will see you soon.#

"Before you go do you think Hobbs will let me see him?"

Delenn seemed to find the request slightly amusing.

#I am sure that Marcus will be delighted to see you when he awakens. And I am positive that Dr Hobbs will be very grateful for any distraction that will stop him from driving her staff insane within hours.#

Zack had to laugh at that.It had station wide knowledge that the Ranger and Steven Franklin's medlab staff didn't mix.

What everybody didn't know that it was all a big show, all the insults and banter hid a respect and affection on both sides. When they put Marcus in that damn icebox nearly all the Medlab staff had been there to say goodbye. As for Steven he had never seen anyone so lost and alone, even surrounded by his friends and colleagues.

"Thank you Delenn I had forgotten about that. Keep me updated with you ETA, okay?"he said with a smile.

#I will Zack.# Delenn out and the smiling image was gone.

Zack sat silently looking at the rotating B5 logo on the screen, ruminating on the past.

"She is SO right, he'll have the whole of Medlab in chaos and Hobbs reaching for a PPG within hours,"he muttered with a grin.

"What chief?"

Officer Lou Welsh asked as he entered the office to begin his shift.

"Just the man I need to see," Zack informed him pressing a control to close and lock the door behind the puzzled man. "I've got a really BIG job for you and…four others, preferably Old School."

Old school was the term some bright spark had come up with for the officers that had served under Mr Garibaldi, but it had soon spread to include all the officers of that crazy period in time.

"OK I can do that. What's the job?" Welsh asked a little surprised by Zacks request

Zack looked at the man sitting infront of him. He trusted him with his own life, now he was about to trust him with Marcus.

"Hold on to your breakfast my friend Babylon five has once again taken up its place as the centre of all weirdness. Just before you came in I had Delenn online. It seems we have an unexpected visitor…an old friend. Take a pew and Ill explain."

Welsh sat down and listened as Zack explained what had occurred. Zack smiled at the look of total shock on his friend's face, knowing full well that it had been on his face a few moments ago. After the shock wore off slightly Zack informed the other man of what was required of him and the others.

"Right I think that's everything. So if you collect Wang and get in position, Ill contact the others and bring them up to date." Zack reiterated as Welsh stood up his face now graced with an enormous grin.

Sure Zack, see ya later." Welsh replied now exiting the reopened hatch.

Then he was gone and Zack was alone once more with the ever growing piles of reports and flimsies.

"Im sure they mate when Im not looking," he muttered glaring at the said offenders.

END OF PART ONE.


	2. chapter 2

Returning Home 2 

Authors note. Sorry about the goof up with the formatting. Hopefully Ive got it right this time. the words in Bold type are thoughts.Anyway on with the show. Thank you.

Two days later the subdued chaos that was Medlab 1 was once again shattered by a loud peircing sound. This time it was the shrill scream of one Nurse Sophie Henderson.

She had been checking the stats on the various machines that surrounded the handsome Ranger in the small private room at the rear of the facility, when she felt something tug at her pant leg.

When she turned to see what she had snagged the back of her leg on, she found herself being observed by two very alive green eyes.

She really didnt mean to do it, but she got such a surprise she let out such a squeal that others came running.

Marcus was very sorry for scaring the young woman, but he was pretty freaked himself. Then the small room seemed to be overflowing with people; a few looked familiar most didn't. but all of them seemed to want to prod and poke at him and take readings.

**Bloody hell, what am I a bloody medical project. What is going on?**

He tried to speak, basically to tell them all to go to hell, but his mouth was so dry and rough nothing emerged.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW," yelled a very familiar voice. Although he would admit that it was the first time he had heard it at that volume. No it definetely hadnt been that loud even when he really pissed her off.

As suddenly as they appeared, everyone except the female nurse standing by Lillian Hobbs left.

"Two minites Cole. Two minites youve been awake and already your creating havoc in my Medlab," Hobbs laughed moving toward the prostrate man. "Would you like a drop of water?" she asked as she poured a small amount into a glass.

**What I really would like is for that infernal bleeping to stop**

Amelia grinned at the glare he tried to throw at the machines, before nodding to Hobbs. All the old staff knew about his total hatred of the monitors.

**How many times has he pulled off his IVs and various tracers connected to those Bloody bleeping buggers as he had christened them in a fit of temper.**

She took pity on him and keyed in the commands that would silence the bleeping.

Marcus finished his second sip of water, then tried to speack again.

"Th…ank…you," he finally managed with a tiny grin. But it was enough to bring a sparkle to both womans eyes.

"Welcome home Marcus", amelia whispered overcome by this emotional moment.

"H…o..me?"

"Your on B5 Marcus and you are getting better,"Hobbs assured him. There was so much to tell, but they needed to be careful about how they told it, and who did the telling.

2su..san?" he forced out, fear evident in his eyes.

"Captain Ivanova is doing just fine,"Hobbs stated wondering about the strength of this mans devotion to the one he loved.

**His first thought is of her welfare, after all hes been through. Ivanova you better appreciate him or I will kick your ass.**

A smile fluttered on his lips as his eyes closed again.

"Cap..tain.


	3. Chapter 3

Returning Home 3 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am truly overwhelmed. That's the good news.

The bad news is that for a little while, promise only a little while, the chapters are going to be quite short. Reason : some horrible BLEEP broke into my home and among the things they took were my disks.

There fore I'm having to retype the missing chapters up onto new disks then upload them.

Grr.grr.

Anyway moan over. Back to B5. Owlx : )

Thoughts in Italics: thank you

Link and Babcom in Bold.

Amelia checked his quickly checked his readings, "He's asleep."

Hobbs looked down on the sleeping man as silent tears began running down her face unnoticed. "Welcome home Marcus. You sleep now, we'll keep you safe," she promised softly.

"He is going to be okay?" a quiet male voice queried from the entryway.

Hobbs turned to find that Amelia had left the room, and David Corwin was standing there instead. "David! You gave me a scare…Yeah I think he's going to be just fine," she told him.

"Then why the tears Lillian?" He gently asked coming to stand next to her.

"Ignore me, it's so silly…"

"Lill, this is me. Hmm?"

"It's just…You know the first person he asked after?"

"Ivanova," he stated with total confidence.

"Yeah! After everything he's been through…his first and only concern was for her wellbeing. David you should have seen the expression on his face..when we told him about her being Captain…You would have thought he'd won the Xebian Lottery," she explained brokenly as her tears began to fall harder.

Corwin didnt think about his actions, he just pulled her into his arms and let her cry. "It's okay Lil, I've got you," he whispered into her hair.

_You wish Corwin. You wish._

Just over an hour later Corwin found himself back in his second home, C&C.

"Sir a jumppoint is forming ..We are being hailed…It's Whitestar 50…Sir they are asking to speak to you," the young officer reported wondering if this was normal procedure. He had only been on B5 for a week, but that was way long enough to assertain that things didn't exactly work the same here as his other postings.

"Thank you Mr Rassmussan," Corwin said, while silently thinking every known deity that was watching over him. Captain Lochley was in a Council meeting that should give him sufficient time to get HER aboard.

"Whitestar 50 this is Lt Commander David Corwin, Welcome to Babylon 5," he stated calmly.

**Thank you David it is good to be back. How long until I may come aboard?** Replied the elegant image of the Entilzha of the Rangers.

"You have priority one Maam. Welcome Home," he informed her grinning at the dropped jaws of some of the newbie officers. "Mr Allan has been apprised of your arrival and will meet you in Customs."

Delenn looked rather thoughtful for a moment then smiled.

You know David I had never thought about it before, but you are correct B5 is my home too. I will see you when I arrive. Whitestar 50 out.

Corwin smiled at the blank screen for a moment then turned to face the gawking officers and couldn't resist.

"WHAT! Youve never seen one of the most important people in the Galaxy before. BACK TO WORK NOW," he barked.

The new officers scuttled away quickly.

The older officers smiled. Ivanova would be so proud.

Twenty minites later a party of nine hooded figures diembarked from the whitestar shuttle, and quickly made their way through to the custom area.

The speed was dictated by the smallest figure, who was at the centre of the group.

Upon entering the busy customs area Delenn of Mir found herself fighting back the tears that burned her eyes.

_Yes I am home. Strange that it had never occurred to me that anywhere but Minbar could be._

She spotted a familiar figure standing watching her with a welcoming smile. He may have put on a few pounds and be back in Earthforce grey once omore, But he was still Zack Allan. Her friend.

Zack moved through the chaos that was cusoms until he was standing right in front of her. Then with a huge grin he quietly said, "Welcome back Delenn. I am pleased to be the one to tell you that our friend is awake. As of 1215hours he's official back.


	4. chapter 4

Returning home 4 

Delenn gasped as she grabbed his arm tightly.

"How is he?" she demanded urgently.

"He is going to be just fine if Hobbs has any say in the matter. He has a bit of trouble talking, but that is just thru lack of use," Zack reassured her quickly. "Give him a couple of days and well all be looking for ear plugs Im sure."

"When will I be able to see him?"

"Would now be soon enough," he teased hoping to ease the strain on her face.

He succeeded as a bright smile flooded her face as she retaliated.

"Oh well I suppose that will just have to do. Since it is all that's available."

"Youve been around politicians to much Delenn. That sounded a little to real," Zack laughed.

Delenn turned to the silent figure that had stopped beside her.

"I must offer my apologise for my ill manners my friends." She said while bowing slightly, her elegant hands forming the traditional Minbari triangle shape.

"There is no need. We all understand perfectly Entilzha," an old Minbari male announced.

"Thankyou old friend. Now may I introduce you all. This is Mr Allan the chief of security for Babylon five and a trusted friend. Zack may I present sech Turval, esteemed Master of the Anlashock and Nietal, one of the Dennbok instructors from our facility in Tuzanor. The others you may recognise from their visits to B5," Delenn concluded with a slight grin.

Zack nodded the group, recognising quite a few of the stern faces.

_Not a group to mess about with._

"Well if everyone is ready I will escort you to your Ranger," he announced. "This way."

He watch as the six Rangers silently take up their posts surrounding the three VIPs.

Nice move 

Zack found himself stifling a chuckle as Delenn set off once more at a blistering pace.

"Delenn I really don't think hes up to doing a diappearing act just now,"he finally whispered as they entered into the shuttle that would transport them to Medlab1.

Delenn sat down on the seat and pushed back the hood of he cloak.

"I know that Im acting illogically Zack…"she began with an embarressed smile.

"Delenn there is nothing illogical about it. We thought wed lost the guy for good. Well most of us did. Now hes back, but until you see him it wont seem real to you," He interupted knowing exactly how she was feeling. Hadnt he rushed down to the Medlab at the first chance and found himself standing in front of Iso one.

Where you looked like a total wally. Standing there with a goofy smile plastered all over your face. Very cool..not.

"Thank you Zack. Now I take it that Captain Lochley is still in the dark about these events and my arrival."

"Shes had her hands full. What with the chaos brewing on Earth and we have some nasty new raiders too. But as to your arrival…until 1400hrs she is in session with the B5 council. Then either Corwin or I will have to tell her of your presence onboard.

It would show up on her computor anyway. She has your name flagged," he told her and instantly wanted to pull the words back into his mouth.

Nice one Zack you div…wonder what Delenn will say about that? 

But to his surprise the Minbari leader said nothing, but smiled a very satisfied smile, that had Zack extremely worried.

Oh hell! 

After a short while they reached the stop for their destination. The shuttle shuddered to a halt and four of the Rangers exited to check the area befor Delenn and the others followed.

Delenn had once more covered her face with the volumous hood and once again set off at a quick pace. This time in silence.

Zack was pleased to see his men in their assigned place as they turned into the Medlab corner. Both Welsh and Wang snapped to attention as the group approached.

He nodded as he ,Delenn, Turval, Nietal and three of the Rangers entered the medical facility.

As the doors closed behind them Welsh and Wang watched as the other Ranger spilt up taking positions in the corridor they had come down.

The two Security officer glanced at each other and silently acknowledged their relief that Delenn was finally here, and their acceptance of the Rangers presence.

After all he was a Ranger, even if they considered him a B5er.

Upon entry one of the Rangers took up position just inside the doorway while the others stayed at Delenns side.

Delenn however didn't notice any of this she was facused on the young woman crossing to greet her.

"Welcome Home Delenn," Dr Lillian Hobbs said sincerley with a bright smile on her tired face. A smile that began to falter as she took in the shocked looks in the faces of the other Minbari. "I am sorry have I said something wrong?"

Nietal opened his mouth to answer, but his words were never heard.

"No Lillian you have said nothing wrong," Delenn stated imperiously. "Thank you for your greeting and your care of My Ranger."

Zack once again chocked down his urge to laugh. This time at the confused and shocked expression on Nietals face.

He hasnt been around Delenn too long. If he head been he would have known to expect the unexpected with her.

As zack began to turn back his gaze was caught by the older Minbari, Tuval. It seemed that he had been around Delenn long enough to know this. And was also amused by his companions reactions too. With a slight nod at Zack he focused once more on Delenn and Hobbs, and Zack followed suit.

"…all his systems are working fine Delenn, but his body has to get reused to the commands his brain is sending to make it do things. All the automatic systems are not effected, don't ask me how but theyre not. But his voluntary systems are needing time to reboot…He can speak a little though he is very hoarse and easily distracted…his eyes are fine but his depth perception is off a little," Lillian reported as quickly as possible knowing that Delenn needed to see him. "It would be best for now to keep the visitors down to one or two at a time. I don't want to increase his disorientation…"

"Disorientation?" Turval blurted out not liking the sound of that.

"For 5 years he has been frozen, its going to take a little while for him to understand that this is reality not some weird dream," Hobbs explained, then turned back to Delenn.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so. Yes, I am ready. Master Turval will you accompany me?" Delenn enquired reading the surprise in her old friends eyes. She reached out and clasped his gnarled hands in her own as she continued. "I know your old pupil will be very happy to see you, as you are him."

The tall stately Minbari bowed but didn't let go her hands.

"Thank you Entilzha. But I am not too sure that he will be pleased to see me. He will

undoubtabley be aware of the other reason I am here." He stated sadly not raising his head completely.

"He will be pleased to see you and yes, knowing Marcus he will know why you are here. Turval I realise that this is difficult, but you know that it is necessary. He is your old pupil you know the winding path his thought take, you know where his deamon wait in ambush. You know his heartbeats and he knows this."Delenn passionately responded, "He needs his Master once more, Turval."

Turval raised his head as her words reached his heart.

"I will be there for him Entilzha and may Valen guide us all."

Delenn had to grin as she replied.

"I have no doubt that **he** is watching over Marcus. Now lets go and see our missing Ranger. Lillian?"


	5. chapter 5

Thanks to all of you who took the time to review the story so far. You are the best! It helps me so much to hear what you all think.

Im so sorry about the delay in chapters real life seems to have taken over recently….which just s&s. but hopefully I can now get some time with my favourite ranger. a girl can dream

Chapter 5 

Delenn took in everything as she followed Dr Hobbs across the busy room. She nodded to familiar faces and received happy smiles in return. She noticed two of the Minbari healers that were working here now; she noted the new technology and felt a pleasant warmth knowing that her old home was still pushing boundries.

Lillian stopped in front of a room guarded by two other rangers, who upon spotting their Entilzha bowed low.

"One thing I should warn you about. He gets exhausted easily, so don't panic if he suddenly falls asleep on you."

Delenn nodded silently and walked gracefully through the open doorway.

An there he was, not cold and still as she had last seen him, but warm, alive and softly smiling at her. The decorum of the high office of Entilzha was discarded as Delenn of Mir flew to his bedside and firmly clasped his hand in her two smaller ones.

"En…til..zha," he whispered, "So..sor..ry."

"Sshh Marcus. We will talk about the past another day, for now we will only speak of happy things and the joy your return has brought to us all." Delenn reassured him seeing silver tear roll down his pale cheeks.

In Valens name he really is back. It is true… 

Marcus focused on his hand and tried to squeeze Delenns in a show of comfort and thanks. It was difficult but he managed it.

It was then that he became aware of the other figure in his room.

"Sech…Tur..val," he forced out

Turval came forward uncertain of how his old pupil would react to his presense at this traumatic time.

"Yes Marcus it is I…Welcome back.."

marcus stared at his old teached for a long moment in which silence ruled, then a with a slightly rueful smile he spoke one word. "Coun…sell…ing?"

"Yes Marcus. If you wish to return to the Anlashock it has to be down, as do the Circle rituals, you know this. Do you wish it?" Turval enquired, wondering just what path this unpredictable young man would take.

Marcus fell silent once more.

"Yes,"he finally whispered. "Yes..but..from …you…no …hiding…place." At this his eyes closed and he slept once more.

Turval smiled mistily at his old pupil.

"Sleep now Marcus. We have a lot of work to do my friend when you wake up. May Valen guide and watch over you." Then he bowed and left.

Delenn smiled too, glad that it had begun so well.

But it was only a beginning, now she had to deal with Captain Elizabeth Lochley.

Then she had to inform her husband.

And she wasnt sure who was going to shout the loudest…or longest about her actions.

"When!" Lochley bellowed at the stoic Lt Commander.

"Her party came aboard 45mins ago while you were in council." Corwin stated calmly standing parade ground straight before his irate commanding officer.

"And you didnt think that a visit from the ISA presidents wife as an important enough reason to break into a perfectly roputing meeting?" Lochley sneered as she paced.

"Captain Delenn is here on personal and ranger business, she didn't want a fanfare. If I had of contacted you that's exactly what she would have gotten." He explained witout a flicker. After years of serving under GOD namely one Susan Ivanova, Lochleys bark didn't faze him at all. Something he knew drove his superior officer nuts.

Lochley finally sat down behind her rather imposing desk and glared at her junior officer. Not that it made any impact on him she knew, but it made her feel slightly better.

"So why is she here?" she snarled after a moment not prepared to let Corwin off the hook just yet.

"Delenn is staying in the ambassadors rooms in Green section, and has sent word that you are welcome to join her for tea anytime this afternoon, or if you wish she can come up here."

"That is NOT an answer Commander!" Lochley snapped, her ire starting to rise again.

"No it is not Captain, "Corwin sighed. "Captain this is a very **personal **matter…a very **private Minbari matter. **I really think you should discuss this matter with Delenn

**Go for godsake. Im tapdancing like crazy here. **He mentally pleaded.

"Very well let Delenn know that I will be free to see her in about three hours time…if she wants to come up here."

"Ill handle it personally Captain. Is there anything else?" Corwin asked, relieved that shed finally agreed to see Delenn.

"Not for now…but this matter will be discussed at a later date…Dismissed."

"Yes sir," Corwin barked out and swiftly withdrew from the office.

**I think Ivanovas BOOM might be occuring shortly. Big BOOM.**


	6. chapter six

Chapter six 

Delenn walked through the maze of corridors surprised that she remembered so many of the short cuts and less used ways to traverse the great station. Her graceful form moved quickly to her objective, the office that had once been her husbands, but now belonged to Captain Elizabeth Lochley.

It was exactly 1610hours when she entered the office.

"Captain Lochley," Delenn said in a curiously blank voice as she observed the other woman sitting working at the large desk.

Lochley looked up then reluctantly stood up to greet Delenn as lessons in protocol kicked in.

"Delenn please come in and take a seat. To what do we owe this unexpected **unwanted** visit?" she asked as the Minbari woman slid into the chair in a soft rustle of silks.

"Thank you Captain," Delenn replied politely. Then the devil took over as she added, "It is very good to be HOME."

Lochley tried to seem unaffected by the strange comment, but knew she hadn't succeed by the slight smirk on Delenns face.

"As to the reason for my unannounced visit…it is a personal and Anlashock matter that need not concern the Earth Alliance at this tragic time. But, as a courtesy to you I will explain it to you as the Commander of B5." Delenn told her quietly.

"Just over five years ago a very special man was hurt beyond our ability to heal. We couldn't, or maybe wouldn't let him go, so he was put in Cryo until such times as we could heal him." Delenn paused reflecting on those turbulent times.

"So your back to heal him?" Lochley enquired impatient with the delay.

"No! The Universe has dealt with that part for us. My purpose here is to simply protect and guide him until he is 100 percent recovered…Physically Mentally and Emotionally."

Delenn informed her then fell silent once more.

Lochley look at the woman before her as she replayed mentally all that had been said. "You said Man. This patient is Human?"

At Delenn nod of confirmation she continued, "Then Ill require his name and details to inform EarthGov and revise his records…"

"That will not be necessary or possible, Captain," Delenn announce firmly.

"Delenn you said it yourself he's human, therefor he falls under my jurisdiction…not yours."Lochley yelled frustrated with the other woman's calm shell.

"I am sorry captain, maybe I have not made myself clear. Yes the patient is a human male. But he is a Minbari citizen and therefor under MY care. Make no mistake this man is well protected and _anyone_ who tries to harm him will be dealt with immediately and severely. He is…FAMILY." Delenn concluded in an ice-cold tone.

She realised that her fellow Minbari would be shocked by her use of the word family, in relation to Marcus, but she would not ignore her hearts voice again.

**Maybe I should make it official. Yes, I will talk to Turval. **She mused.

"How can he be a Minb….Wait a minute he's a Ranger! "Lochley stuttered remembering Corwin telling her once of this legal fact early on in her command.

"Not A Ranger," Delenn announced clearly. "Marcus Cole was…is the official Station Ranger for B5."

The astonishment and disbelief warring on Lochleys face amused Delenn immensely.

"Why was I not informed immediately?" she finally barked angrily.

"One- because I left instructions before I left as to what was to be done in this eventuality. Two- I felt that your focus would have been on your world's fate not on a Minbari citizen. Three – to protect Marcus from those who would take advantage of this time of recuperation to harm or even kill him," Delenn tersely identified each point to the Captain.

"Why would anyone want to harm him after 5years Delenn?" Lochley queried not really considering this to be a serious concern

"Why would the Drakh attack Earth after Five years?" Delenn retaliated. " The answer is the same for both. They present a threat to the forces of Darkness. The Drakh perceive Earth as a symbol of their masters defeat, and therefor a threat to their own plans for domination. There are those who would see Marcus as a very big threat to the plans they have too. Many have fallen in the past because of Marcus effort snd beings like that do not forget or forgive."She concluded.

Lochley sat back in her chair going over this surprising information that she had just acquired and wondering just what Delenn wanted of her.


	7. chapter seven

**Chapter seven.**

Lochley realised that she really didn't have a lot of options open to her. She would go along with Delenns plan. That didn't mean she had to like it.

"Very well Delenn. I will stay quiet on this event for another two days then I will inform the Earth Alliance of this occurrence."

"That will be more than sufficient for our purposes Captain. Thank you " the Minbari woman stated seriously as she stood once more in preparation of departure.

"Just one thing Delenn. Where do you intend to billet him so that I can assign a security team to his quarters? Since you consider him at risk."

" That will not be necessary. Marcus will be staying with me. And I have a most satisfactory security unit as you know. Good Afternoon Captain." Delenn replied an then she was gone.

"And Sheridans okay with that..!" the Captain exclaimed to an empty room.

The next morning Delenn returned to Medlab 1 and found Marcus already awake and looking a little more like himself. Someone had trimmed his beard and moustache, and brushed his long black hair into order. Yes this was definitely more like Her Marcus.

"Good Morning Marcus. I must say you are looking much better this morning," She softly greeted him.

Marcus slowly moved his hands that lay on his lap into the traditional triangular form.

"Good morning…Entil…zha. "His greeting was slow but stronger than the previous day.

As Delenn sat down on the nearby chair she was very aware of Marcus observations. He watched every movement from his propped up position.

_It seems so real. Could it be real?_ He mused.

"What is going on in that busy mind of yours," Delenn queried with a caring smile.

Marcus had to grin at that. Nothing much got past Delenn or Sus…

_No I don't want to think about her. It hurts._

"Marcus I can get Dr Hobbs for you if you're in pain," Delenn offered worried by the sudden shadow in his eyes.

"No…I am…fine…Tell me…what i…slept through."

"Are you sure you are up to that my friend?" Delenn asked clasping his long scarred hand in her small but capable ones.

"Start with…here." He instructed nodding.

So the morning passed with Delenn recounting the many incidents that he had missed.

She informed him of the beginning of the Alliance: about her sadness at leaving Babylon 5: about the telepath war and Lyta; about the birth of her son and the traumatic passing of Neroon in the Star Chamber.

He surprised her when after a short silence he said sincerely, "I am sorry…Neroons gone…I would have…like to know …him better…He was an…honourable if…short-sighted leader."

He concluded reaching for the water to lubricate his parched throat.

"Yes I agree," Delenn replied helping him with the tall tumbler of ice water. "For all neroon and I would never have become friends. What he did he did to protect our people not out of a need for power. He has become quite the celebrity," Delenn declared. "David loves to hear tales of Neroon and…"

"And?" Marcus prompted curious as to her sudden pause and slight blush.

Delenn watched him closely as she answered, "You"

Marcus was shocked but tried to hide it beneath his warped humour.

"Must be pretty…boring. Bet you…tell them…at night…to send the…little prince off…to sleep."

"Marcus Cole I do believe you're embarrassed," Delenn teased; smiling, as his face grew pink.

"Delenn…sick man here…mercy." He pleaded knowing he couldn't win.

Delenn laughed outloud; this was so typical of her friend.

"Very well I will cease…for now."

"Thank you…I hope…to meet your…son and…tell him all…about his parents…adventures." He threatens with a smile.

"I think that Susan has a head start on you…Marcus what's wrong?"She demanded seeing the shadow of pain in his eyes once more.

"Nothing…just really…tired" Marcus stated quickly.

"Of course. You get some sleep. Ill come back later on," Delenn assured him as she stood.

_Not very original Marcus. _

"Thank you Delenn," he said as he closed his eyes once more.

_Why are you so reluctant to speak about Susan I must inform Turval of this matter. For now sleep well._

The next morning found Sech Turval making his way to Marcus room. After his long talk with Delenn he was quite anxious to begin his time with his old pupil. As he approached the room he heard female laughter coming from within.

_Marcus the class-jester is making an appearance tody. His way of preparing for me?Possibly._

"Good morning ranger," he said quietly as he entered the room. His eyes fixed on the prone man.

Marcus grin dimmed a little. He knew why Turval was here. It was a necessary prepartation for his return to the Anlashock. But it didn't mean that it didn't scare the hell outta him.

"Ladies…could you…excuse us. Master Turval and i… have things to discuss. Thank you." He announced huskily, but much clearer than the previous day.

Turval stayed silent until only Marcus and himself remained.

"What do we have to discuss Marcus?" he enquired softly.

Marcus knew he would have to be alert during his time with Turval. But then again why bother, Turval was aware of ever trick and illusion in his arsenal. So where could he hide.

"My death I suppose," marcus replied sullenly as this fact sunk in.

"You suppose! Do you not want to?"

"Not particularly."

"Why?"

"Because…because I…" Marcus had no glip retort for his mentor and friend. And even if he did Turval would most certainly call him on it.

"What are you feeling now?"

"Fear," Marcus answered without thinking caught in the intense gaze of turvals eyes.

"Of me?" Marcus remained silent so Turval asked again, "Of me?"

"No I just…I just," Marcus stammered not wanting to answer the question.

"Of what or who then?" Turval continued sternly not willing to let go of the subject.

"I don't know," Marcus whispered turning away fron the Minbari.

"That is a lie Marcus Cole," Turval snapped loudly. " Why are you lying to yourself and me?"

marcus felt something inside himself crack and could nothing to prevent the tears running from his eyes.

Turval left his chair and came to sit beside the younger man on the bed.

"Marcus I am here for you. I want to help you back onto your path, but you must leas the way. Now come my friend What is it you fear?"

The kindness in his masters voice reminded him of someone else.

_Im scared Jeff. What if I cant make the grade? What if they wont take me back? What if I cant control the darkness in me? What if they all see my failures?_

Finally he lifter his tousled head and spoke quietly,

"Lots of things. But mostly of…of the darkness…in me."

Then he broke down in anquished sobs that echoed round the small room.

Marcus felt the surprisingly stong arms of the Minbari encircle him.

"Good Marcus. Now we have begun," the old man muttered softly letting his young pupil finally grieve for all he had lost and all the ugliness that he had survived.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight 

After a short while Turval left Marcus room as the exhausted ranger once more slipped into an untroubled sleep. He had much to digest from his talk with the recovering man. They had covered many subjects; from things Marcus had seen and done his family and Arisa. They had even discussed Sinclair's departure, but Marcus had stonewalled every attempt he had made to discuss the reason for his final action.

Captain Susan Ivanova.

I don't have enough information on this woman. I will need to talk to Delenn, and then maybe I will be able to help him.

"Sech Turval!"

Turval turned to find the young human doctor he had met before, watching him with concern. It was then he realised that during his musings he had been standing still in the middle of the Medlab.

" I am quite fine Doctor," he assured her with a pleasant smile. "I was just…what is that term Sheridan uses?…ah! Yes, woolgathering."

Lillian smiled too. She liked this Minbaris attitude, maybe he would be open to her request.

"Turval do you have a moment to discuss Marcus case?" she asked hopefully.

"But of course Doctor Hobbs," he replied curious as to what she required from him.

"Good then lets go to my office," she announced relieved that he was willing to talk.

Once seated though Lillian was unsure of the best way to begin, so decided to go with the direct approach.

"I know that you are here to help Marcus with some of his emotional issues, but I am not sure how that is to be done. So I thought we should talk to guarantee that we aren't working at cross purposes." She explained.

Turval nodded slowly. "Yes I agree that that would be a good strategy. Unfortunately our laws prevent me from discussing anything Marcus divulges at this time to anyone without his consent. Not even Entilzha Delenn."

"Hmm. I had a feeling there would be a confidentiality clause in there some where," Hobbs sighed. " What do you think are my chances of getting him to let me in?"

"At present not good I'm afraid," Turval replied sadly, taking in the concern on the young woman's face. "For now he is only letting me in part of the way and that's not without a fight."

"I thought that might be the case. It's just that he wants to begin his Physio…sorry his Physical therapy. And I really don't have a medical reason to say no. His body and brain are co operating well and his read outs show him to be healthy."

"And you have concerns about this action?"

"Physio brings a lot of volatile emotions to the surface and I'm not sure if he's ready to face them. He is doing incredibly well Turval but it is still early days. Who knows if he will be able to do all the things he could before, especially with this ache he has in his lower spine."

"And Marcus being Marcus will not be pleased with anything less than one hundred percent." Turval sighed seeing the doctor's problem. "I should have known he would push himself to the edge. Explain to me what form this Physio …?"

His question was halted by a loud angry voice shouting nearby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine.**

Hobbs and Turval exited the office and instinctively headed toward the Rangers room. There they found two Minbari Rangers with their Dennboks extended, preventing one very vocal Earthforce Captain from entering Marcus room.

"Captain Lochley what is going on?" Hobbs demanded sharply.

It was an open secret on Babylon that the two women didnt get on…at all. Since Lochley had taken over command and Hobbs had become the Chief Medical Officer, the sparks had flown on numerous occasions and for a multitude of reasons.

Elizabeth Lochley glared once more at the two impassive Rangers, then turned to face the Doctor and another Minbari.

_God hes ancient looking,_ she mused.

"Doctor…good! Maybe you would be so kind as to get these…people out of my way so I may visit our guest," she spat out hating that she had to ask Hobbs for intervention in anything.

Lillian had to take a long deep breath before even considering her reply.

Cheeky bitch…shes the guest not Marcus 

"Im afraid that at present it is only medical staff and family who are allowed in," Lillian said in a voice laden with sharp ice crystals.

Lochley stepped toward the young doctor using her superior height to her advantage.

"That is bull Doctor. This person was with your patient earlier today and I know that Delenn visits," she sneered quietly.

"Turval is RANGER Coles counsellor and he is working in conjuction with myself and my team," Lillian embellished while struggling to restrain the primal need to hit her superior officer…hard

_Preferabley out cold._

Lochley glared at the old Minbari, who much to her annoyance smiled at her angry countenance.

"Very well I will accept that. But what about Delenn. Or is she suddenly medical personnel too?"

"No Captain I am family…and to my knowledge I have the Right to visit my kin…or am I mistaken?" Delenns quiet question silenced all other noises within the immediate area. Or maybe it just seemed that way to Lillian, as she turned to face the Minbari woman.

_Maybe I wont get the chance to hit Lochley, cause Delenn looks like she wants to kill her._

Delenns normally serene face was tight with anger and her eyes flickered with icy fire.

_Lochley wont stand a chance against Delenn. She only looks small and fragile. But it is a total illusion, in reality shes as tough as old army boots when its necessary._

Turval was also watching his Entilzha very carefully.

_So she has spoken to her family. I wonder how Marcus will react to that…when she tells him._

Lochley had no idea what to say to Delenns quiet annoucement, but knew she had to say something. Delenn would not let her off the hook now.

"Of course not, but you didnt…" she stopped realising that Delenn had in fact told her that the Ranger was family.

_But just who was the man related to?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten 

A/N sorry it took so long. Thanks for all the encouragement.

Delenn moved toward the two Rangers ignoring the confused Captain. She spoke to them softly in Minbari and they immediately retracted their fighting pikes and moved back to their sentry positions.

Turning to face the others she then spoke in her slightly accented standard.

"Since my visiting Marcus in Medlab is causing problems maybe now would be a good time to move him into my quarters. What is your opinion Lillian?"

Lillian Hobbs had to restrain a loud cheer before replying.

"I am happy with that as long as he's on a mobile monitor, especially at night. We've been very lucky but I know that the whispers are building about who he is. So Medlab is not going to be the3 best place for him to recuperate," she agreed. Then she was struck by a sudden idea.

"Turval the other Minbari who came with you, you said he was a Dennbok instructor, Yes?"

Turval looked rather confused by this verbal tangent, but answered her clearly any way.

"Yes that is correct Doctor. He is one of Sech Durhans assistants."

Lillian nodded her head pleased with his answer. She had heard Marcus talk of Durhan many times in the past and knew for the Minbari to be his assistant he would have to be very very good.

"So if he would need to be knowledgeable about the Human body…as in how muscles, tendons and joints work?" she queried.

A bright smile flooded Turvals wrinkled face a he realised where Hobbs was going with her questions.

"Yes…yes I can understand your thinking Doctor. It should be possible. Nietal worked principally with the human candidates that is why Durhan picked him to come here.

Delenn stood quietly watching the interaction between the two very different beings and once again marvelled in the diversity that was Babylon 5. But she hadn't a clue what they were talking about.

Turval noticed Delenns confusion and explained.

"Entilzha it would be unfeasible for Doctor Hobbs to handle Marcus physical therapy sessions

every day. She has responsibilities to her other patients and staff here. But she could instruct Nietal in the procedure, which he could then do daily. With Doctor Hobbs being kept upto date with any progress or problems that occur."

Delenn smiled at the young doctor and bowed slightly. "You do your sponsor proud Lillian thank you." She knew that Steven would be very proud of his colleague.

"Oh my god he'll kill me!" Hobbs explained her face paling suddenly.

"Lillian what is wrong?" Turval enquired worriedly placing his hand under the shaken womens arm. He noticed that her out burst had attracted the attention of quite a few members of the medlab staff.

"I didn't call Steven. With all the chaos it went straight out of my head. Damn it…"

"Lillian calm down," Delenn instructed calmly. "I will deal with Doctor Franklin Personally."

When it is the right time. I hope my actions in this respect are correct. But I do not see any other way to keeep Marcus safe for now. Hopefully the others will understand and forgive me for my secrecy and an idea is forming in my mind. Not yet complete but very intriguing.

She then turned once more to face the silent Captain.

"I hope these arrangments meet with your approval Captain?" she asked politely, no sign of her recent anger evident in her tone or her serene countenance.

Lochley stared at the Minbari woman looking for any trace of facetiousness, but none where to be seen.

Taking a deep breath she answered clearly, "From what Ive heard it sounds like a very good idea, especially if the news of your ranger is about to escape our control. Now if youll excuse me I must return to C&C," she concluded flatly before marching quickly out of the area.

"Stay there," muttered Hobbs sourly.

"Sorry," she apologised seeing the surprised looks on both her companions faces. "That woman just rubs me up the wrong way. Everytime she appears my hackles just rise and its been like that since day one. Nothing I do is to her satifaction…or to the damn Books. So now I do my job to the standards Franklin always set," she concluded softly aware of the medlab staff wandering about.

Turval who had become intrigued by all the humans he had worked with, starting with Sinclair, had to ask. "What started this…feud?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter **

"To be frank it's all a little infantile," Lillian replied blushing slightly.

"What do you mean?" Delenn asked, now really curious. Hobbs had never struck her as one to hold grudges for silly reasons. But it was pretty obvious that the two women really had issues with each other.

Hobbs blushed even more, but realised that neither of the Minbari was going to let this go.

"It really began from the first Council dinner after she took over. She had, Ill admit worked her ass off to get everything just so. At first everything seemed okay, but as the night went on…"

"Go on Lillian," Delenn encouraged wondering just what had occurred, as she had not heard of any monumentous blunders or fights.

"It was just that there were a lot of new representatives from the non-aligned worlds etc, and all they wanted to talk about was B5s past. The Shadow war, Vorlorns, yourself, The Rangers and President Sheridan seemed to be the topics for the night.

So that made David…Commander Corwin, Mr Allen and me very popular, but isolated the Captain. I think that her nose was put a bit out of joint…"

"Nose out of Joint!" Turval questioned not recognising the odd phrase.

"Sorry Turval. It means that she was angry and upset because as the new Commander of Babylon five she should have been the centre of attention, but events dictated otherwise. Not a very auspicious beginning and as time has gone on our various clashes…well she's a soldier while I am primarily a healer. There was no way we were going to be friends." Hobbs concluded quietly aware of the various staff members moving about.

"Well we cant do anything about it today so I am going to visit with Marcus," Delenn stated with a small smile as she continued, "After all I do have the Captains permission." Then she turned away and disappeared into the ranger's room.

Turval smiled and Lillian managed to stifle her giggles.

"Well Turval I really must get back to work," she finally said

"Very well Doctor Hobbs and leave that matter with me. I will come up with something." The old Minbari promised bowing slightly.

"That would be great…and Turval my name is Lillian to my friends." The doctor said returning the bow.

Turval took in the petite human who stood before him, so fragile and yet strong too.

"You honour me…Lillian."

"DAMNIT!" he snarled.

"Marcus calm down or I will administer a shot," Hobbs threatened loudly. She had been correct when she had told Turval that this session was going to bring up all Marcus volatile emotions.

As they had progressed through the programme Marcus frustration and resentment had built quickly. Hobbs was glad she had decided to do this initial session by herself, if others had been present who did not know the ranger they would not understand his unfocused fury.

"Look Marcus I will say this once again. You are NOT going to be one hundred percent just because you want to be,"she patiently explained. "You will have to take it slow, work with your body not against it. All your muscles, nerves and joints have been sleeping for a long time. They are all fine they just need to remember just what it is they have to do… Don't scowl at me Cole, I understand the…"

"UNDERSTAND! How the hell can YOU understand?" Marcus screamed into her stunned face. "I wake up missing five bloody years which is bad enough. But now I find that my own body is useless and you have the gall to say you understand," he sneered contemptuously.

Lillian took a step back from the stranger in front of her. She knew that Marcus was just venting and didn't really mean to scare her, but scared she was.

She had never before faced the dangerous man that all the Rangers had talked about at the Memorial service. Marcus had always hidden that away from them all until it was needed. But today she saw the lethal warrior in her friend's eyes and it scared her.

But he was still her patient and she would not let him fall, just because she was terrified.

"Yes Cole I do know. Not about the missing five years, but the frustration, the self-hatred, the resentment and the white hot fury. Yeah I know them intimately, those I understand," she stated harshly fixing her brown eyes onto his turbulent green ones.

"I have been where you are?"

Silence fell in the small gym as Marcus took in her words. His breath exited his body in harsh pants.

_Oh Christ! What the hell have I done?_

"Lillian…I…" Marcus began knowing he had hurt her and regretting it as the flash of rage began to cool.

"NO! I don't want to hear it," she yelled as her own anger overtook her fear. "You are going to just listen cause I will not take this crap from you ever. When I was young I got involved with gangs that ran about our town. It was my little rebellion. That rebellion nearly cost me my life. As it was I ended up in a body cast for months and had physio for what felt like forever. So I know every thought and feeling that's running through your mixed up head Ranger. But I will not be your whipping boy Marcus. I don't deserve your anger …and neither do you." Lillian took a deep breath as she finished hoping that she had got through to him.

"I know you don't Lillian. I am so very sorry," he whispered his eyes on the red floor. "I was totally out of line shouting at you like that. It is just so…overwhelming. I feel so out of control…"

Lillian looked at her friend once again and wondered the best way to proceed as he fell silent. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed a shadowed form in the corner by the door and smiled.

Turval silently walked over to his pupil at her regard

"Marcus you do know that Lillian is correct do you not?" he asked quietly as he sat down beside the exhausted man.

"Sech Turval," Marcus moaned not expecting the appearance of his teacher. "You heard," he stated with embarrassment.

"Yes I heard. Quite a display of venom wouldn't you say?" Turval queried as the man lifted his head.

Marcus focused his expressive eyes on the doctor once more as he replied.

"Yes and totally unjustified. I hope you can forgive me someday."

"Marcus it would take more than a mini-tantrum to destroy our friendship. But listen up next time you mouth of at me…I WILL turn on every single one of your Beeping mechanical friends," Lillian announced with a deadpan face that had both rangers wondering.

"Thank you Lillian," he replied gently inclining his head in a slight bow.

"Good. Now Lillian do you think we should apprise him of our ideas?" Turval questioned smiling at both these unpredictable humans.

"When did you two get so chummy?"Marcus groused surprised by this unforeseen development.

"Why does it scare you Ranger?" Turval teased hoping it would defuse the lingering tension.

"I am crazy not stupid. You two would terrify anyone."

"I'm not too sure if that's a compliment or not. But I'm going to look on it as one," Hobbs put in laughingly as she got up to retrieve a flask of water from the shelf opposite.

Marcus nodded his thanks and slowly sipped the fluid as Hobbs instructed. When his thirst was quenched he capped the flask and looked at his silent companions.

"Okay, I think I'm ready. Let's hear these ideas of yours. Valen help me."

Over the next two hours the three of them discussed Marcus treatment from both Physical and emotional perspectives. In the end he agreed with most of their suggestions, once Lillian made it clear that anything Turval passed on would not be put on record without Marcus final approval.

"…Anyway your records are protected by a cipher I challenge even you to break," Lillian had teased.

"Maybe tomorrow," Marcus teased back, devilment flashing in his eyes.

"Valen help us he's on his way back," Turval muttered happily.


	12. Chapter 12

A N. SORRY sorry sorry for the delay. Not going to make excuses. not my style. 

_**I just hope its worth your time. Thanks for all the reviews you have no idea how they have helped me recently. BIG HUGS TO ALL.**_

Done with the mushies on with the story… 

Delenn sat the following afternoon, alone in her restful quarters. The pile of important flimsies lying ignored on the desk before her. Turval had taken Marcus out to sit in the gardens in the detested wheelchair, so she had time to contemplate exactly what she was going to say to her husband.

She had received a recorded message earlier that told her theyd arrived safely at mars and that he was going to see Susan at 0930hrs about his idea for Excalibur.

She smiled softly to herself, it was strange how often their ideas meshed without discussion.

"Old souls," she muttered, then realised that she was stalling.

She glanced at her desk chronometer. It read 1240hrs. John would have returned to the compound by now…it was time.

Delenn stood up and straitened her her dress as she walked to the Babcom unit.

"Delenn to c&c."

"C&C online," Corwins calm voice replied from the image on the screen.

"I require a secure channel to the Mars Compound," Delenn announced firmly.

"I will deal with that immediately Maam," the commander responded with a small smile.

"Thank you Commander."

"C&C out."

"Chanell open " the Babcom announced a few minites later.

"Delenn! Delenn what are you doing on B5? Where is David…?"

Delenn smiled lovingly at the image of the man she adored, the man who she had married.

"John please calm down, everything is fine. David is safe at Tuzanor being thourghly spoiled by Sech Turval and Tenma no doubt," she assured him.

"But you…"he persisted his face pulled in a confused frown.

"John I am well. But I do find myself having something to …own up to"

The image of John sheridan took a deep breath. Now that his fears had been dealt ewith he was very curious as to what his tricky wife had been up to.

"Alright…Im listening."

"I will explain it all. But you must let me finish…"

"Delenn?"

"Five days ago I received a message from Dr Hobbs. The message read Code 7R I contacted her here and found a very emotional doctor…John…i…There is no easy way to do this. Hes back…our station ranger is home."

"WHAT! HOW? WHOS RESPONSIBLE?" Sheridan yelled uncontrollabley, leaning toward the screen.

"The how I do not know. As for who…the timing leads me to believe that my old friend is involved somehow…"

"Sinclair! Why?" the stunned man demanded.

"The alarm on Number3 started at exactly 0500hrs," she answered quietly, hoping that her calm voice might help her stressed spouse.

"The day and time of the Drakh attack on Earth," he nodded his head, accepting that Sinclair probabley did have finger in this pie.

"How is he?" he demanded after a moments pause for his brain to catch up.

"He is doing fine. Dr Hobbs has him in Physical therapy, Sech Turval is handling the emotional side. He is…vunreable at the moment, but he is fighting back." Delenn reported with happiness.

"Good, good. So just exactly am I going to explode about?" sheridan queried knowing that his wife was still nervous about something.

"First of all…Captain Lochley was not informed of this occurrence till 3 days ago, upon my orders…"

"Delenn! This situation between Lochley and the reangers should have been dealt with long ago. But how did you do it and Why?" he demanded. He knew that Elizabeth would be furious at Delenns actions and rightly so.

"John I didnt want to keep it a secret. But could you have sat face to face with Susan and Michael and not have told them?"Delenn asked softly.

Sheridan looked at the earnest image of his wife and had to be truthful.

"No I couldnt," he addmitted. "But why don't you want them to know now?"

Delenn took a calming breath, pleased that he had been reasonably calm…so far.

"John part of the reason I kept it secret was to protect you all in case he died again…Especially Ivanova there is no way that she would survive it again," she began. "The other part was to protect Marcus himself. If Lochley had been informed straight away, the data on him would have been sent to Earthdome. That would have a let of people from his past know and possible plan retribution for past actions."

She watched her husband carefully as he thought it all through, trying to devine his thoughts.

After a few moments silence he nodded his head.

"okay I understand your reasoning. I take it that Lochley believes I have known from the beginning and agreed with your actions?"

Delenn nodded slightly looking rather embarressed.

Sheridan grinned, "You are going to give me an ulcer…So whats the next part of this plan of yours? Transfer him to Minbar?"

Delenn looked directly at his image her eyes focused and gleaming as she softly spoke. "That depends on how your meeting with Susan and Michael went?"

"It went great…"He began then halted abrubtly seeing what Delenn was planning. "Delenn there is no way he would be fit for duty." He stated firmly, then wavered seeing that dangerous look in his spouses eyes. "I mean…he couldnt be fit with in the time allowed?"

"How long is the time allowed?"she enquired silkily.

"Launch date for Excalibur is penciled in for 22 days time. So he would need to be well on the road in just over two weeks…" he informed her trying to remain objective about this situation, and failing miserably.

Ivanova and Marcus are an incredible team. They could give us the extra edge we need to win. But the man is just thawed out. Sinclair what the hell are you up to?

"John do you honestly believe HE will allow you to send someone else with her?" Delenn half teased while pressing home her impeccable reasoning.

"Now that you mention it…No he probabley wont," he responded with a smile remembering the rangers dogged devotion to the hard assed Commander. "So do I tell them now?" he questioned seriously after a few quiet moments.

"Not yet…If you tell Michael now he will have to tell Susan. You know this. And that would mean susan here instead of learning about her new command," Delenn put forward her logical reasons for the continued silence, even though her heart screamed otherwise.

Again Sheridan fell silent, looking at all the angles of the situation they flound themselves in.

"I don't like this Delenn. I don't like lying to them, even by omission….Damnit! But I cant see another way. So Ill stay quiet for now. To that end I will come to B5 with Excalibur as soon as I can iform Whitestar 13 of the change in plans…OH God! Does Mieklor know?" he cried at the thought of trying to hide anything from the huge Minbari Ranger.

"I would not have thought so, I put a blanket on it immediately I was informed…"

"Then Ill tell him. That guy can make a stone nervous,"he swore.

"Very well," Delenn smiled knowing that Mieklor although intimadating in size was a gentle soul. "But get some sleep please John you look tired."

"I will. Ill see you in two days and tell our ranger Ill see him too."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon. Sheridan out."

Delenn stared at the screen for a few moments then sat back down in her desk. As she picked up the first flimsie a stray thought crossed her mind.

"OH! I forgot to tell him where Marcus has been staying."


	13. Chapter 13

Returning Home Chapter thirteen 

"Welcome back Mr President. Thank you for alerting me to your arrival."

Oh! Hell she's still pissed off at Delenn 

"Captain Lochley its very nice to be back and to see you again." Sheridan replied deftly ignoring the dig at his wife…for now.

Lochley looked rather disappointed by his restraint.

_Sorry Elizabeth I don't rile that easily any more. _

Sheridan smothered the desire to grin as he said, "If you could get me through Customs Area as quick as possible. I really want to see Cole as soon as. I understand you were introduced to our Station Ranger yesterday?" he said watching her reactions closely as they moved on.

Lochley grimaced; the meeting had confused her even more about the Rangers. She had entered Delenns quarters at the Rangers to be met by a tall, handsome and very charming enigma.

She had to admit that Marcus Cole was not hard to be with, but she had learned absolutely nothing about the Ranger. Except for his total devotion to his Entilzha and surprisingly enough Babylon five. He was an intelligent, articulate and loyal man she found as he talked about the past residents of Down below.

Eventually she had left and wondered how the hell he had managed to say so much, and to tell her absolutely nothing of importance.

"Elizabeth is something wrong?" Sheridan asked curious as to what had caused her silence as they moved toward the assigned shuttle car.

"Mr President I spent over two hours with that man. He never answered one of my questions directly, and yet he never shut up…Its not funny sir. First Delenn ignores every Reg she can, even common courtesy. Then this man…this Ranger takes the total piss," she hissed, her anger at being made a fool of evident in her face.

John Sheridan said nothing until they were enclosed in the shuttle with his personal guards.

"Now listen to me carefully Captain," he began sternly. "Marcus is one of the most polite and respectful man I know. So that statement is just plain rubbish…As for Delenns secrecy, I understand that you are annoyed by her behaviour. But it was necessary and I'm sure that she explained why." He concluded coldly.

"She explained, but some of it sounded pretty paranoid. I mean who would come after a man, who to all purposes has been dead for five years? Who would remember him?"

She countered defiantly.

Sheridan shook his head tiredly.

"People who encountered Marcus would never, ever forget him, for good or bad reasons. That would include quite a few top underground bosses who were dealing in arms and dust, who had the misfortune to cross his path; the Home Guard and their cohorts, quite a few Earthgov representatives who are aware of his part in Mars independence and of course some of the EarthForce brass that he made look very stupid during the Clarke scandal…for beginners." He explained seriously. " The man you met yesterday can be charming, funny, damn annoying and articulate. But the one thing that Marcus Cole always is is Dangerous. He was trained by the best, and became even more than they ever dreamed," he concluded passionately hoping that his words were getting through Lochleys long standing prejudices.

"The Best! I take it you mean Delenn and the Rangers?" Lochley scoffed.

"No actually I was referring to Sech Durhann and Entilzha Jeffery Sinclair," Sheridan replied with a grin at his memories of the two men.

"Sinclair!…I don't get it. All the aliens I've met since I've been posted here hold him in such reverence. Yet he was a rogue officer and a traitor to the Earth Alliance…"Lochley snapped exasperated by the events that surrounded the revival of Marcus Cole.

"Elizabeth I am only going to say this once. Do not ever insult Sinclair in front of me again. You have no idea how much we ALL owe that man. And if you value your life don't even hint of about your views to Marcus," Sheridan instructed in a frigid tone.

"You think your Ranger would take retribution," she sniped back, hoping if she pushed more she would get more information.

"Not think…KNOW. Sinclair basically adopted Marcus and even if he didn't retaliate you would still have to face Garibaldi, Ivanova, Delenn and probably Sech Durhann himself. And this is an end to this discussion."

Lochley was stunned by Sheridan's icy tone, but disappointed that he had not been more forthcoming in his anger. But she really had gleaned anything new.

She had already tried to do a computer search on the Ranger and had hit an ISA security wall, advising her that any information was classified.

"Look Elizabeth I don't want to be at odds with you, but this falls under Minbari law and is really only a Minbari matter." Sheridan explained quietly trying to keep communications open between them. "I cant discuss this anymore just now, but after I've checked in with Delenn and Marcus I will bring you up to date on the plague and the Drakh?" he offered hopefully.

"Fair enough…You really do chance your arm Mr President," she declared as the shuttle reached its destination.

As the doors opened zack Allan and two security guards became visible.

_How the hell does he manage that? I bet Michael taught him how just because it's so damn annoying. For God sake the station is five miles long and yet he pops up in the right place every time._ Sheridan mentally groused

Then he turned back to face Lochley and grinned, "Only so far Captain…Hi Zack good to see you. How's the leg?.."

The two men walked away chatting with the smooth ease of old comrades, as the guards took their places.

"Just another day on Babylon 5," Lochley mumbled as the doors closed on the scene.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"So how is he really Zack?"Sheridan asked watching the security officer's face closely as they walked along the familiar corridors.

"You don't have to worry Mr President, he's doin real good. Anyway he wouldn't dare get ill with Hobbs, Turval and your good lady on his case 24/7," Zack replied with a grin. "Doc Hobbs told me that they are going to try crutches for a while tomorrow. I personally think it's a premptive strike to prevent Marcus from taking a PPG to the wheelchair she's got him in."

Sheridan found himself laughing at the picture Zack painted. It was just so typically Marcus Cole.

"Oh god!" he gasped, "He really is back."

"Not One hundred percent yet sir. But you know how stubborn can be,"Zack responded with a chuckle.

"Don't I just. Are you coming in?" Sheridan enquired as they approached their destination.

"Not just now sir. I'll maybe visit him later if I get five minutes. With your leave sir?"

"Thank you Zack," Sheridan replied with a warm snack.

"You are very welcome Sir," then with a smart nod Zack marched quickly down the long corridor.

_Well its time_ Sheridan thought as he took a deep breath and rang the chime.

"Enter," his wife's soft voice commanded.

He smiled feeling the tension in his neck release a little at her calm tones.

He was through the door as soon as the door slid open, anxious to see both his beautiful wife and much-missed friend.

"John welcome home," Delenn declared as she threw her arms around her rock. " I am so glad that you are here," she muttered snuggling into his familiar strength and warmth.

"Hello love," he responded smiling as he held his world safe in his arms. As she raised her face to his, he placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. He felt the warmth of her presence flow through his system and rejuvenate him.

"Ooops sorry!" an embarrassed voice uttered softly.

Sheridan straightened up and found his eyes filling at the sight before him. For there leaning on the door frame was one who had stood by his side in past struggles, not the cold facsimile he had seen placed in the cryotube so long ago. No this man was his comrade in arms, his wife's protector long before she was his wife and the stations official pain-in-the-ass.

He glanced down at his wife as she released her hold on him and saw the happiness in her striking eyes.

"Welcome home Marcus," he offered huskily as he extended his hand to the younger man as he moved toward the Ranger.

As Marcus clasped it Sheridan unexpectedly followed his heart, and pulled the man into a tight hug.

Sheridan knew that tears fell silently from his eyes, but didn't fight them.

He reckoned that if a man couldn't shed a tear or two when a friend returned from the grave, then something was wrong with him.

After a moment he pulled back slightly, but placed his hands on Marcus shoulders as he declared brokenly. "You have been missed my friend. Not only as a Ranger…but more importantly as a man. I understand…your reasoning…but don't EVER…do that to us all again. Okay?"

Marcus could only nod as Sheridan's choked words caused a solid lump to form in his own throat. But it seemed that this was enough for the other man as he smiled as he ushered Marcus to the soft coach and sank down beside him.

Delenn smiled to herself as she went to retrieve the tea tray she had prepared earlier. She half listened to the soft chat between the two men as they retied their bonds of friendship.

She thought back to the awful time that preceded Marcus demise. Susan's hasty departure, Steven's grief and her own sadness were all well known. But John had hid his feelings well from the station.

Even she hadn't realised that John felt guilty for Marcus death, until she came upon him one night talking to Marcus tube.

She learned that through the convoluted reasoning that Humans were so fond of he had reasoned that it was all his fault; if he had listened to Ivanova and not gone to Mars, he wouldn't have been caught, therefore Susan wouldn't have been in command and so wouldn't have been injured, and if Susan wasn't hurt Marcus would never have found out about the alien healing machine.

When Delenn had made her presence known and tried to talk some sense into him he wouldn't listen to her. But kept wondering how he was going to ever face Susan.

Surprisingly it was a call from Susan that straightened him out.

She called from her new Warlock ship and seeming to know exactly how her former commanding officers brain worked, proceeded to read him the riot act Ivanova style.

Which illogically seemed to help.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

As Delenn re-entered the living area she heard her husband state firmly, "No Marcus and that's final."

"What's final?" she enquired as she set the tea tray she had brought in, on the low wooden table.

"That Marcus is staying here with us, until Hobbs says he's one hundred percent," Sheridan answered.

Marcus shook his head as he grumbled; "You really want me around that long? That woman is worse than Steven, everything has to be check 3 or 4 times before she's satisfied. She really hates me."

Sheridan and Delenn both laughed unrestrainedly. If Marcus was complaining about Doctors then he was most definitely on his way back to normal.

"Its true," Marcus stated emphatically before lifting his cup of tea.

"Marcus! She is a very fine healer and you know it," Delenn announced trying to stop the giggles at his woe-begotten expression.

Marcus pulled a face seeing that he wasn't going to get his way.

"Well I just wish Corwin would hurry up and ask her out. That would get me some respite," he continued until Sheridan spluttered out his tea in a fit of coughing.

"CORWIN AND HOBBS?" he gasped in between.

Delenn laughed at her husband's flustered expression.

"Its seems Babylon has a new romance blooming."

"But Hobbs and Corwin," Sheridan reiterated in shock at this development.

At that point the door chime alerted them to a visitor outside.

"Probably my other slave driver come to take me away," Marcus quipped.

"Marcus Cole Behave," Delenn instructed happy at the rangers good mood. "Enter…Greetings Sech Turval," She declared as she offered him a respectful bow in greeting.

Turval returned it then turned as Marcus struggled to get to his feet and bow slightly to the old Minbari teacher.

"I was just mentioning you Sech Turval," Marcus announced with a truly mischievous grin.

The old Minbari had a rather serious demeanour, but Sheridan had learned over the years that the Minbari had a wicked, dry humour.

This time he just calmly asked, "And just what have you been calling me today, PUP."

_PUP!_Sheridans jaws suddenly ached from trying not to laugh at that, and from a quick glance he gathered that the Entilzha was fairing not much better.

"Nothing to heinous just a slave driver," Marcus informed Turval straight faced.

"How disappointing. You called me that yesterday Marcus. Please try to be a little original." The Minbari responded while his eyes gave away his laughter.

"Welcome Mr President, it is good to see you again," he said as he turned his wise old eyes onto the tall human as he bobbed his head in greeting.

Sheridan offered his own bow in respect.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Master Turval. So how has the PUP been doing?" he asked grinning at Marcus acute embarrassment.

"He is making satisfactory progress. We have managed to circumvent the Human male ego and make real progress. Between us; Dr Hobbs, Nietal and myself…"

"See I told you…they are ganging up on me," Marcus interjected darkly.

"…We believe if we continued at this rate for the next week then Marcus will be able to pass the basic fitness requirements." Turval concluded completely ignoring the ranger's outburst.

"That is good news…Marcus? Marcus what's wrong?" Delenn asked reaching for his arm. "Marcus talk to me."

"Its nothing," he declared cursing himself for not schooling his expression better.

"Marcus Cole don't you dare shut me out," Delenn declared angrily.

I will not allow you to hide this time. I should never have allowed you to repress your pain the last time. But we needed you so badly in the War that I put it off time and time again. Not this time Never again.

Marcus looked at his Entilzhas tense face.

Might as well come clean. She is not going to let this go. Her attitude toward me this time is very different. Probably just the shock of me coming home. But I have to admit I like it, not very macho I know, but I feel safe. And I need that for now. I'm not ready to fly solo yet.

" I just …I am unsure of what is going to happen then…I mean I'm five bloody years behind on history, technology…on life. Will I be allowed to sit the Circle rites? Will I be stationed here?" he blurted out the torrent of worries that inhabited the warrens of his brain without censer.

Turval smiled Very good, very good indeed.

"Marcus please sit down…you too Sech Turval. What happens next is solely in hands Marcus. I was going to talk to you about this later, but since you have asked…If you wish it you may begin your preparation for the Circle rites in four days time. Up until that time I want you to consider seriously if this is the path you wish to return to." Delenn told him trying to remain objective about the subject. She knew that it would hurt badly if he disappeared once again from her life. But it had to be his choice.

"As for the technology and history, you have always been a quick study so I wouldn't worry about it." Sheridan assured him. "Just break it down into manageable chunks and take it at you own pace."

Marcus looked at each of the special people sitting around him and wondered yet again how the---- he got to be so lucky.

"Thank you all," he said in a tone not often heard from the lips of Marcus Cole, the station clown. He was totally sincere and serious as he spoke, "I know that I've been a royal prat through all this, but I am truly grateful." He paused then focused on Delenn, "With all due respect Entilzha I don't need four days to consider may path. It has been on my mind since I woke up. I am a Ranger; it is as simple and complex as that. That is my path and this time I will walk it for me, not Willie.

Turval had watched Marcus closely as he spoke, and had felt very proud of his pupil. Is this what you saw deep within him Sinclair. This indomitable strength of spirit.

Entilzha Delenn had once again discarded her habitual calm and had the ranger in a hug.

Her marriage has definitely affected her behaviour Turval mused with a grin. The elder Minbari knew that Marcus words would have silenced Delenns own fears of Him disappearing again from their life's.

"Right Pup it is time we were going," He stated as he stood up and looked around the room. "Where is it?" he demanded quietly glaring at the Ranger.

"Cant I walk a little of the way?" Marcus whined pitifully.

"We will begin with the walking tomorrow. Today however we WILL use the chair."Turval announced decisively.

"Damnit I really hate that thing. Its nearly as bad as those bloody beeping monstrosities Hobbs keeps attaching to me…Okay its in the bedroom," he admitted seeing Turval wasn't going to back down.

"Very good," Turval muttered under his breath as he retrieved the offending object and settled Marcus in it.

"I feel like a ruddy toddler in a buggy," Marcus hissed as they exited the room after saying their goodbye to Sheridan and Delenn.

"Be good and I'll buy you a sweet treat," Turval announced clearly.

Marcus response was silenced by the closing doors, but Sheridan imagine it contained many curse words in various languages.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter sixteen.**_

"Those two are going to kill each other," Sheridan stated to his smiling wife as the doors closed behind Sech Turval and Marcus.

"You consider those two bad!" Delenn exclaimed grimacing as the words triggered long forgotten memories. "Never, Ever go into a room that contains them and Sech Durhan, if you wish to retain your sanity.

I have only been present once with them and I took an oath never to do it again."

"That bad?"

"John it was…insane," she stated with a shudder at the memory. "Marcus was being Marcus. Turval was retaliating with that cutting wit of his and Durhan was probably wishing he had knocked Marcus out during their sparring session."

"I have to say I was rather taken back by Turvals attitude to Marcus. After all he did pull a fast one during a mission." Sheridan declared chuckling at his spouse's words as he pulled his petite love into his arms as they retook their seats on the sofa.

"Hmm. I think if it was anyone else Turvals attitude would be a bit different. Marcus was one of his best students during training and he does grow on you…"Delenn said now smiling as she cuddled into his warmth.

"So does fungi…"Sheridan quipped, stroking her dark hair.

"But I think Sech Turval and Sech Durhan took their lead from Sinclair's respect and affection for him," Delenn theorised softly. She wasn't surprised anymore by the pang of pain she felt when talking about Jeffery Sinclair. He had become her first human friend and had taught her so much about the volatile race. And a lot about herself too.

She still missed his calm voice and warped sense of fun.

_I wonder if that's where Marcus got it from?_she wondered.

"It was pretty evident on the return from B4 that those too were pretty tight. Marcus was really cut up by Sinclair's decision to go back," Sheridan said sombrely remembering the incident so clearly.

For a few moments a comfortable silence held the room each lost in their own thoughts.

Then Delenn sat up and began to speak.

"I did not find out until a few months ago how deep that bond really was." She announced softly her hands now clasped on her lap.

"What do you mean?" Sheridan queried wondering what was about to hit him. The Minbari thought and acted according to ancient traditions that even now he sometimes fell over in his daily life married to Delenn.

It wasn t anyone's fault it was just life.

"About two months ago I was brought a box from the Sanctuary. Inside it was a journal…Sinclair's journal. I read it… in it he talks about his life on Babylon five, about his worries upon taking on the leadership of the Rangers and about Marcus past. He was very worried about Marcus survival in the beginning…"

"I'm not surprised," Sheridan interjected his face showing his empathy at the sorrow that had invaded the younger mans life. " I have read his file…traumatic."

"I agree. Sinclair is very open about his concerns, which surprised me. Not that he cared. He was always a caring man…But that he would document it in this way," Delenn explained frowning at the thought.

"Obviously he wanted you to read it. Wanted you to know about this part of his life, about his friendship with Marcus for some reason."Sheridan replied seriously. He hadn't known Jeffery Sinclair that well so could only guess at the complex mans reasons.

Delenn nodded her head slowly in agreement, then began to speak again.

"But why now? Why after Marcus was dead?"

"Who knows? I'm not sure anyone had a chance of deciphering Sinclair's thinking. But you can be sure it will have some purpose.

What else was in there?" he queried hoping the contents might trigger some thoughts about why it appeared now.

"At the beginning of a section about Marcus he talks about Marcus health and his fears. Then he goes on about how much he values Marcus opinions and friendship. When he assigned him to Zagros he talks about how hard it was to let him go…so soon after loosing Catherine." Delenn added sadly. She shivered remembering how she had felt when John had been lost. She wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"Later on there was another section about how the Rangers had told him about his boy's accomplishments here on Babylon 5. But it was just before B4 that he finally confirms how strong his feelings for Marcus are."

"Well don't stop there, Delenn?" Sheridan cried wondering about her silence.

"He basically states that Marcus is the son he never had. And prays that his going will not cause his boy too much pain." Delenn revealed grasping her husbands hand tight. "He seriously thought about not going, or even taking Marcus with him. But he was worried that that would have had detrimental effects in our time."

Sheridan was amazed and it showed. He had seen how friendly the two men had been within the constraints of their rank within the Rangers. But he had obviously not caught the underlying bond between them.

"Well now we know he was correct. Marcus being on B5 altered a lot of life's…But why haven't you mentioned this before Delenn?" he eventually asked confused by her silence.

" I considered it, but decided it would bring up old hurts, so I had it returned to the Sanctuary after I completed it," she responded finally turning to face him hoping he would understand her actions.

She was relived when she felt his embrace steal round her still trim form and pull her to him as she heard his whispered words.

"Still trying to protect everyone I see. But Delenn you cant do that. He is going to want answers and they are going to hurt. You can't prevent that. Its just not possible."

"I know," she replied softly. " But can you really blame me for trying?" she asked huskily as she thought of one such subject that would definitely hurt the Ranger.

She would have to tell him about the particulars of Lenniers death, and that was going to be hard. Even for one who had Grey training.

"Not at all, but you aren't in this alone Delenn. Let me do my part too"

He replied pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you John. I am so very glad that you are home," Delenn whispered tilting her face up to receive another kiss.

Chapter seventeen 

"Home. I have never heard you refer to Babylon that way before," Sheridan stated softly a little while later as they lay next to each other.

He watched as a soft smile graced her beautiful face.

"It is strange, it was not until Corwin welcomed me home that I consciously realised what my heart had always known. That Babylon five is home too." Delenn verified as she reluctantly rose and began to make herself presentable.

Sheridan smiled as she gathered together what she required. He loved these quiet times. For the last few months they had been so caught up in the needs of the alliance and the rangers, that together time had become so rare.

"I'm very glad that…"he began only to be interrupted by the beeping of the communications station.

Delenn smiled at his disgruntled expression, as she had told him so long ago it had just broken through the language barrier. She straightened her hair with her hands, and checked her robe as she re-entered the living area and accepted the message.

"Delenn I'm so sorry to encroach on your private time," the tired image of Zack Allen, B5s security chief apologised. "But I knew that you and the President would want to be informed ASAP. Firstly let me say NO ONE is hurt badly…"

"Zack what has occurred?" Delenn demanded, her body tensing.

"Three assailants made an attempt to get at Marcus and Turval in the garden…"

"WHAT?" yelled Sheridan as he entered the room pulling on a jumper. "Casualties?" he demanded furious at the situation.

"One of the Rangers assigned to Marcus was knocked unconscious before the attack. Turval has a nasty looking cut on the ribs as well as some bruising to his head area. Marcus was also stabbed. This time in the upper arm. Probably to stop him from using Turvals pile." Zack supplied concisely knowing from long experience that waffling would only intensify his former cos fury.

"The assailants?"

"All in the brig, and in lots of pain. Dr Hobbs gave them a once over, then said she would return with pain meds when she had treated her other patients. Tough lady that one," He reported grinning at the memory of the petite doctors moxy.

"So Marcus, Turval and the other Ranger are in Medlab 1?" Delenn said precisely her eyes still alight with harnessed anger.

"Yeah. Although Cole is trying everything he can think of to get out. Somethings just don't change," Zack responded with a grin.

Delenn nodded then exited the room without any comment.

"Thank you Zack. Sheridan out."

"Yes sir. Allen out."

Sheridan took a deep breath before turning to follow his wife. Her emotions usually took second place to her training. But he had a feeling that wouldn't be the case today as he heard Delenn muttering to herself as she quickly set herself to rights.

"They are not getting him…I'll apply to have them tried under Minbari Law that would shock them…"

Sheridan reach out to envelop the furious woman in an attempt to calm her. At first she brushed him off moving quickly about the room. But on his second try she gave in as the tears began.

"Why can they leave him alone?…Its been five years and still they want retribution…they want him dead…" she sobbed.

"I know darling. I know," He whispered into her hair a little worried by the intensity of her emotions. But put it down to the strangeness of the whole situation. "But Minbari citizen or not the Earth Alliance wont turn the attackers over to you. You know that don't you?"

Delenn took a deep breath and moved out a little from her husband's warm body. She knew this was a perfect opening to tell him of her actions. But was it the right time?

"What if he wasn't JUST a Minbari citizen?" She asked quietly staring into his eyes reading his feelings.

He returned the look and saw the determination to succeed, and a tiny fissure of fear.

_Oh God What have you been up to?_

"I don't understand Delenn what else would he be?"

Delenn pulled out of his arms and sat on the edge of their tumbled bed.

"When Captain Lockley challenged my right to care for Marcus. I said he was family…" She grimaced hearing his groan; "I know that I used the word family in the message to ISN years ago. But I didn't claim anyone as family, I just said we acted like a family."

"I remember vividly. I also remember the uproar it caused among your people…" he interjected sitting down beside her tense frame.

"This is different John…Marcus had no one and he needs someone now, and in the future. So I contacted my family and my clan to ask them to accept Marcus…" she revealed breathlessly, unsure of his reaction to her words.

"Accept him as What EXACTLY?" Sheridan asked wanting to be clear on every point before opening his mouth.

"As my foster-brother. My family have agreed. Now I am awaiting word from Frenil the head of our clan," she clarified quietly, not looking at him but at her hands clasped tightly on her lap.

Sheridan sat open-mouthed as her words sunk slowly into his consciousness. When it did he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Delenn you are totally incredible. Have you spoken to Marcus about this?"

"No I wanted everything in place before I did that." she explained hoping the chuckle was a good sign.

"Okay that's good. Number one you should have talked to me about this…"

"I know," she whispered wondering why she hadn't. This was a big decision, a family decision. Those they always made together.

"Okay. Second who else know of your actions?"

"Turval knows because I needed his help formulating my request, and probably Mieklor by now…"

"And what if Marcus doesn't want this honour?" Sheridan asked curious to hear her reply.

Delenn looked back at him totally confused by the question.

"Do not be silly John…Come on lets go see the patients," She said dragging at Sheridan's hand.

Ohboy! Marcus rest well you're going to need every bit of strength for whats coming your way. I hope youre ready for it.

He smiled as he followed his wife out of their quarters 

_Foster brother in law! How would Marcus react to that one?_

Chapter eighteen 

In the end Doctor Hobbs got her own way and all three rangers were to be kept in medlab overnight. Sech Turval was grumbling louder than Marcus. A fact that delighted the now calm Delenn no end.

Zak Allen was already present when Delenn and Sheridan arrived asking some basic questions about the attack. He really didn't expect much, so it shocked him when Marcus told him whom the assailants were paid by.

"I noticed the same tattoo on two of their necks. It's small but recognisable. It belongs to one of the Corporations that the Home Guard did business with. About six maybe seven years ago I had a bit of a run in with some of their co-horts, so I expect they want payback. Stupid buggers!" he chuckled, then winced as a hit on his ribs made it known.

"Thanks Marcus that's saved me a few hours on the computer," Zack grinned at the rumpled ranger. "Well Cole at least we now know that you can still wield that stick of yours."

Marcus had to grin at the statement. It had felt so good to use the dennbok once more, although this one was Turvals.

"I'm very rusty, but the moves are instinctive. I really don't have to consider them at all. Although I know for a fact that Master Durhan would have had a stroke at my form."

"Hmm I don't know about that," Hobbs interjected. "But I would like to know how you controlled the pain?…don't give me that look Cole, just answer the question…I see beeps in your future Ranger." She threatened with a deadpan face.

"Mantras," Marcus mumbled definitely not wanting to be reattached to the mechanical monsters again.

"Mantras…I don't understand?"

"Rangers are taught in training about different methods for controlling pain. Mantras are one of them, which seems to work quite successfully for Humans." Turval explained from the raised bed beside Marcus.

"You'll need to tell me more about that another day. For now everyone out, these Rangers are going to have a little rest. CORRECT?" Lillian fixed each of her patients with a hard stare until she received an affirmative answer then left.

"Told you that she was a bossy boots!" Marcus announced closing his suddenly heavy eyes.

Did Lillian spike my pain-meds with sleeping ones too? Wouldn't put it past her.

"I think in this event I will have to agree with you," Turval responded noticing Marcus relaxed state. "But do you want to cross her?"

"Turval I may be a bit reckless, but I've be warned not to go back there before my time… My death wish is gone…He'd kick my ass if I disobeyed…" Marcus brokenly muttered before going to sleep.

Turval and the other Ranger smiled at the peaceful look on his face.

_Marcus true face. Who warned you? _Turval puzzled._ Who would you not want to disobey? Entilzha Delenn? Sheridan?…Sinclair? I wonder why he hasn't mentioned this before?_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter nineteen 

As President Sheridan and Delenn sat down to dinner in the famous Fresh Air Restaurant memories of previous visits prompted conversations of their life's on the station during the shadow war.

Sheridan teased his beautiful mate about their first ever date there.

"You really did turn heads that night," he smiled remembering one of the men in a neighbouring table trying desperately to catch her eye. "I think it was your story about the Gok that kicked my heart back into life again that night," he continued softly kissing her pale hand.

"You really are an old romantic under all that military rhetoric," Delenn teased back. "Just as well the Ambassadors don't know that or we'd never get anything done."

"Very true," he sighed. "I must admit being back here feels good…Not that I don't love or life on Minbar, but…"

"John I understand completely. The last couple of months have been tiring for both of us, but being here has given us an unexpected breathing space." Delenn smiled back at her grinning spouse and thanked the Universe for him.

By the time Sheridan was drinking his black coffee and Delenn her Orcha juice the subject had turned to Excalibur and Susan Ivanova.

"I'm going to discuss the nuts and bolts of the mission with Chalenko tomorrow. Whatever the vultures on Mars think. She is still the Head of the Earth Alliance. I think she'll see the positive aspects of doing it my way," Sheridan stated quietly aware of the necessity to keep the matter under wraps for a little while longer. But in the half empty room with Zacks people and no doubt some invisible Rangers about, he was sure that they were quite secure.

He knew that Zack had hyped up the security all over the station after the incident with Marcus, just to be safe.

"Good. And have you thought over my proposal for the Executive Officer?" Delenn inquired formally, ready to defend her case if need be.

Sheridan smiled at the ready-for-action pose her body fell into

Back straight; Head erect, Hands clasped on lap and eyes fixed on the opposition. Or in this case me

He remembered back to seeing just that pose on the screen in C&C the day she had warned off the Clarke's ships from the bridge of the Whitestar. She was magnificent.

"As a matter of fact I have been giving it a lot of serious consideration," he began then paused watching his wife to see her reaction. But the Grey training she'd had made reading her near to impossible in this situation. "And after talking to our friend I think he could do it. I just hope that he can be ready in time, although I suppose he could join up with Ivanova on route…But I'd prefer it if he went onboard at Mars then Michael or I can deal with any hiccups."

Delenn said nothing just nodded her head and smiled beatifically,

It made Sheridan want to smile but he knew that they had discuss Ivanova.

"Delenn you do realise that Ivanovas reaction to all this and Marcus return is going to be pretty volatile…and how do we get Marcus up to date without her knowledge?" Sheridan tried to keep the grin off his face knowing that this was serious stuff. But the thought of getting away with something without Susan's knowledge was tempting…and bloody dangerous.

"I agree that it will be …interesting."

"Interesting!" he said amazed at her calm if crazy reply. "Delenn I really would like to continued to walk properly after all this…It is not funny Delenn that woman can cause serious damage when pissed off." He stated as Delenn continued to laugh. "Delenn I'm serious."

"I know you are my darling," she gasped between her husky giggles. "But John I am aware of something you obviously missed. Susan has already admitted her love for Marcus to three different people- Myself, Steven Franklin and most importantly herself.

She may be rather…annoyed to begin with, but I think after the first couple of months love will win," Delenn concluded.

Sheridan looked rather shocked, then said with an evil grin.

"Delenn if Susan Ivanova has admitted to you and Steven of her feelings then Cole will be lucky if he gets ten paces on that ship before she jumps him."

"John!"Delenn admonished.

"But seriously I don't think we should tell her just yet…God I really hate playing God, but if she knew she'd be here and she needs to be on Mars with Michael for now. And I could tell that Marcus isn't ready to see her just yet when he mentioned her this afternoon," he reasoned out loud.

"John! Marcus talked to you about Susan?" Delenn enquired slowly praying she'd heard right.

"Yes. He told me how glad he was that she'd got her dream, being the Captain of her own ship. But I got the feeling he wants to be back to normal before he sees…Delenn what is it?"

"John Marcus hasn't voluntarily spoken about Susan to anyone, except when he had just awoken." She explained thru her tears.

"Every time anyone mentions her, he freezes then totally ignores whatever has been said. Turval has told me that he has to pull every word and memory about her from him."

"Delenn I think it would be prudent to discuss this further in our own quarters," he announced frowning as he stood up to aid her from her chair.

"Of course," she replied gracefully rising and taking his strong arm to leave for their rooms.

Sheridan was rather quiet on their return journey to their quarters. Delenn knew the signs he was working out a tangled problem in his head. When he had wrestled it to his satisfaction and covered all his options then he would discuss it with her. But until then it was best to let him be

When they entered their rooms Delenn called for slightly dimmed lights and sat down on the plush red sofa.

She didn't have long to wait. He paced for a little bit then sat down beside her, his body language indicating that he was tense and rather upset by his thoughts.

"Delenn is Marcus aware that Susan doesn't know he's awake?" He questioned quietly hoping he was right about this as it could be remedied . the other options were not.

Delenn faced lost its colour. "I told him that she unavailable right now, but I would contact her as soon as possible. Oh In Valens name! He thinks I'm lying to protect him. That she's ignoring him. He believes she doesn't care…I'll go talk to him now," she cried standing once more.

"Delenn its okay,hes sedated remember. We'll talk to him tomorrow."

"But what do I say?"she pondered trying to resist the temptation to go to Medlab anyway.

"WE say. We'll explain that Susan is preparing for a difficult mission and we haven't spoken to her yet. That should reassure him a little," He declared hopefully.

"I don't like lying to him John…Yes I know I started this, but …"

"Delenn for now he needs to be cocooned from the universe. He's making extraordinary progress. It is truly amazing; I really didn't believe that he had a chance in hell of returning to us whole. But he's proving us wrong, and a large part of that is he feels safe and cared for." Sheridan announced passionately. "I know that when I returned from that encounter with the Striebs I very much needed my friends around me. His situation is so much more complex …Delenn THATS why you received the journal now," he declared decisively as the thought struck.

"Sinclair knew that he would need an extensive support system to survive and progress through this healing time. He realised that you are the natural one to guide him, but you could only do that if you knew exactly what you were dealing with."

"That sounds remarkably like a Sinclair plan…I think your correct. It makes sense that Jeffery would only allow Marcus confidences and his own thoughts into the hands of someone he knew would not betray that trust." Delenn replied quietly after thinking it through thourghly, against what she knew about her old friend. "On another matter, I believe if we are going to tell Marcus about Susan then I think he needs to hear about Earth. I know he is aware that something is being kept from him."

"You think he is up to it?"he questioned remembering the flimsies of data he had shown Lochley and her horrified reaction to them

"Yes I do," she stated kindly knowing that this subject caused him a lot of pain. Delenn rose from the sofa holding her hand out to him. "Come on tomorrow is going to be a stressful day all round. Lets go to bed."

Sheridan didn't even think about resisting. "Lead the way," he encouraged.

"Marcus there are some things that we need to talk to you about," Sheridan began trying to keep his voice neautral and calm as he could.

They had planned to talk to the Ranger first thing that morning. But after discussing possible scenarios with Turval and Hobbs, they had rescheduled it to later after the Rangers first walking practice with crutches. Sheridan was glad they had looking at the smiling man resting in Medlab after shocking the hell out of everyones expectations. Hobbs was still grinning at the 3mins the Ranger had achieved before sensibly calling a halt.

Marcus senses had told him that people were holding back information from him, but if he was honest he really didn't mind. He rekoned that he could trust these people to decide what he needed to know for now. But looking at the tense faces surrounding his bed he knew that it wasn't good news.

Can I handle this? Obviously they think Im ready to. But am I really. Oh bollocks.

"Okay," he finally said watching both their expressions for a clue to what was coming. "Lets have it."

"There is no easy way…" Sheriden began.

"Sir. Just tell me," Marcus interrupted knowing his anxiousness was growing.

Sheridan stared at the younger man and realised what was happening.

"Okay Marcus…Susan has NOT been told of your recovery yet."

Marcus whole body froze as the words trickled into his mind.

Then he demanded loudly, "WHY?"

That one word carried so much fury and pain that both Delenn and Sheridan felt its force.

"That is wrapped up in the second thing I have to tell you," Sheridan continued wondering if he was doing the right thing in telling him this. "On the time and day your cryo-alarm sounded. Earth was under attack from some Dark servants called the Drahk. They didn't come at us with lasers or nukes…they surrounded the planet with satellites containing a Bio-Genetic Plague…"

"Oh God Susan was on Earth…" Marcus moaned acknowledging in that moment that the Universe really did hate him. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and tried to curl up into the fetal position. But he felt two strong hands pulling his hands away from his face and Delenns firm voice talking to him

"No Marcus Susan was out on the Rim when this happened. She was on the Valkyrie. She is safe." She assured him with a sad smile.

"Susan is safe," Sheridan verified. "I saw her on Mars hours before I left for here."

He watched as the younger man stared into his eyes searching for something that would prove they were telling the truth. He must have found it for he uncurled and muttered "Emotional Git," to himself.

Sheridan hesitated before going on but knew that know was the time so continued.

"Delenn has kept your resurrection secret to try and avoid incidents like yesterdays. originally only Corwin, Dr Hobbs, Zack and the old school staff knew who inhabited number three tube…"

"Old school?" Marcus grinned

"Yeah some bright sparks idea of a joke that didn't die. It refers to the staff in place during the Shadow war," Sheridan explained grinning himself. " To the newer staff you were just some patient. When we left Babylon we had your identity classified to avoid any problems. So when you woke up Hobbs contacted Delenn and set things in motion. I wasn't told of your return until after I had left Susan and Michael. And they haven't been informed." He paused giving the prone man time to soak up everything and formulate a reaction.

Much calmer than before Marcus repeated the one word. "Why?"

"Susan is in the middle of preparation for a difficult and urgent mission that will require every bit of her focus for now. I wish I could discuss it with you but for now it had to remain need to know." Sheridan concluded hoping it was enough for now.

"Im so sorry It didn't occur to me that you might think Susan…"Delenn began to explain.

"It really doesn't matter. I am sure that Susan has moved on with her life," Marcus interjected trying to stem the feeling of dispair that grew with each word.

What would she want with a freak like me? Shes got what she dreamed of her own command. I hope she is happy. Maybe she found somebody to sooth those hurts. Maybe shes married. Stop it you idiot! Your not going dowm that slippery slope again. You knowto well what it will do to you. Be happy shes still alive…

"Marcus you have never asked me where your Dennbok is," Delenns strange question halted his dark thoughts immediately.

"Whats that got to do with the price of tea?" Marcus replied sharply in his confusion at her words.

Sheridan smirked seeing the spark in his eyes at the mention of his beloved pike.

_Shes got you,_ he crowed mentally.

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes," he finally admitted wondering exactly what was about to hit him about the head this time.

"Susan Ivanova has it. She came to me and requested it before you were put in Cryo," Delenn reported quietly.

"But what about…"

"She sat through each of the five rituals…" Delenn halted his questions before they formed.

"Susan requested it from you?" he questioned stunned by what he had thought he heard.

"Yes Marcus. She came and asked me for it," Delenn reiterated for the shocked man, with a loving smile gracing her serene face.

Sheridan grinned at the shit-eating smile that slowly took over the mans face. He surmised that this incident somehow gave him some hope about his chances of resurrecting a friendship or more with the volatile Russian.

Minbari and their rituals will be the death of me.

"So Im guessing that Steven doesn't know either?" Marcus asked after a moment, and noticed that Sheridan tensed back up again.

"No he doesn't…but…Im sorry Marcus but Steven was on Earth…" Sheridan told him somberly, his whole body screaming his pain at this fact. he may not live there anymore, but Earth was still home.

NO! NO! That's not right," Marcus cried forcing his body to obey his wishes and sit up. "You said this weapon was a plague. Is there a cure?"

"This plague is left over Shadow tech Marcus. At present there is no known cure, but we do have a five year window to create or find one," Sheridan explained hurriedly, then added, "The rangers are going to be right in the thick of this and we could use your unique abilities with us."

"Was that a subtle hint to get the finger out and work harder? " Marcus tried to quip while ignoring his thundering heart and noisy brain.

Oh bugger trust Steven to be in the middle of this. Probabley already watching the little critters under a scope. Damit you should have stayed here at least you would have had your friends around you. Right enough five years is enough time for even you to make new friends. I wonder what happened to Number one…Susan doesn't know. She asked for my pike. Wow!…Oh crap Ivanova plus a pike…my pike…Im dead meat…"

"Marcus what are you thinking?" Delenn finally asked after watching the changing expressions on his face.

"Just wondering how many condolence letters I have to catch up with. To apologise for Ivanovas use of MY pike," he muttered half seriously.

Sheridans warm laugh filled the small room. It was so good to hear the warped sense of humor once more

Give it a couple of months Sheridan and youll want to stick that pike somewhere to shut him up. But for now…

"None…so far anyway," he reported with a chuckle.

"So Ill be number one then how nice,"the other man replied sarcastically as he shut his eyes for a second. He knew that Ivanova was a warrior through and through , and had no doubt she had found a way to learn the basics of the pile. Which meant probale pain for him. _JOY!_

"Well maybe you should…how did you phrase it…get the finger out and face her before she goes on this mission," Dellen stated wondering just exactly what was making her husband smile like that.

"Just continue as you have been, and I may have a little project that you can help me with to relieve the tedium." Sheridan proposed with a near manical grin. "For the rest of the day though take it easy. The rangers outside will escort you back to the quarters when Hobbs releases you."

"Honestly Sir I would be fine in quarters of my own…" Marcus began.

"Marcus Cole be quiet," Delenn curtailed his planned arguments with one look. " No you are not staying on your own and that is final. No discussion."

Marcus recognised that look very well

I might as well try and push the Sphinx to Dublin. I would have more success there.

"Very well Entilzha," he said acknowledging defeat with a slight nod.

"Good. Then we will see you later," Delenn informed him giving his hand a squeeze as she prepared to take her leave.

"See you later Cole," Sheridan said jovially ushering his wife out of the room.

Marcus was now the only Ranger in Medlab. Turval and the other, had been discharged earlier. But Lillian Hobbs was taking no chances with Marcus health.

"Now my devious husband exactly what are you smiling so smugly about?" Delenn demanded as soon as they had exited out into the corridor.

"its nothing to worry about. In fact I think its a good omen for our enterprise." He smiled sown into the confused countance of his love. For all her knowledge of Human culture, he knew that she still fond Humans strange.

"John?"she moaned recognising the teasing light in his blue eyes. This was one of his peoples superstions. She had never got to the bottom of how they came to be. But every culture on Earth held some of these illogical things sacrosanct.

"Don't worry its not that bad," he laughed pulling her into his embrace as they walked gently back to their quarters. Both had things they had to attend to, but neither wanted to be hurried.

"Its just that Number One is another Earth term for Executive officer, it comes from our Naval traditions."

Delenn smiled at his answer and hugged his waist

"I think for once I will agree with your superstious mindset and take it as a good sign also."


End file.
